The days with Prince
by Minori Tsukiyoru
Summary: "Ah, kau yang menabrakku tadi ya?"/"Kutanya lagi padamu. Dimana gelangku!"/"Aku tak tau."/Bagaimana perjalanan Sakura di Konoha High School dan bertemu pangeran-pangeran KHS? dan juga bertemu Sasuke si Ayam?/Complete!/SasuSaku/RnR? Please?
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sang Surya pun berusaha membangunkannya dengan cahaya yang dimilikinya. Tetapi, gadis itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

"SAKURA! BANGUN!" teriak seorang pemuda yang **sedikit** berhasil membangunkan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Pemuda itupun membuka pintu kamar adiknya.

"Ngg..." jawab Sakura asal dan membalikan badannya.

"Sakuraaaaaa! Bangun! Nanti kau terlambat!" ucap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasori.

Sakura mengucek-ucek matanya. "Aaa, Sasori-nii. Kau seperti Kaa-san saja."

"Huh, kau ini. Aku melakukannya juga karena disuruh Kaa-san!" gerutu Sasori sebal?

"Yayaya. Aku mandi dulu. Keluar sana! Hush~" usir Sakura dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sasori menghela nafas, "Huh. Dasar aneh, tetapi imut. Itulah imouto, Hahaha…" pikir Sasori bersenyum GaJe.

**The day with Prince **

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Khisimoto

**Story** by. **Nami WinterSpring**

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Rated **: T

**Genre : **Romance, Humor

**Warning! : **AU, Typo, alur kecepatan, OOC, humor garing, dll.

**Note :**

' **Maaf kalo ceritanya ada kesamaan. Karena itu tidak di sengaja!'**

**.**

"Ohayou, Kaa-san. Sasori-nii." Sapa Sakura. Ia segera duduk di kursi meja makan. Di meja makan, sudah terdapat roti dengan selai strawberry dan segelas susu.

Sakura Haruno. Berasal dari keluarga Haruno. Anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Orang tuanya bernama Saki Haruno dan Rin Haruno.

"Ne, Kaa-san. Aku sekolah di mana?" tanya Sakura. Ya, ia baru saja pindah sekolah. Dari Amegakure ke Konoha. Karena ayahnya harus pindah kerja dan mungkin, Ia akan tinggal menetap disini.

"Di-" kata-kata Rin terputus.

"Di Konoha High School. Kenapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Hah!?" Sakura terkejut.

Konoha High School atau KHS itu adalah sekolah terfavorit sekaligus sekolah yang mempunyai siswa-siswi dari keluarga kaya. Tidak mudah memasuki sekolah itu. Sekolah pemilik Uchiha crop.

"Ah, sudahlah Sakura. Ayo, nanti kau terlambat. Minta antar Sasori ya?" ucap Rin. Sasori dengan kecepatan kilat langsung mengambil kunci motornya. Sebenarnya ia ingin diberikan orang tuanya mobil, tetapi ia ngotot pengen motor.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Rin. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menaiki motor Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori sedang menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"Kaa-san. Kami pergi dulu. Jaa~" ucap Sasori dan memakai helmnya, begitu pula Sakura.

Sasori pun mengendarai motornya. Ia begitu cepat mengendarainya dan itu membuat rok Sakura hampir berkibar(?) kalau saja ia tidak menutupinya dengan meletakkan tasnya dipahanya.

"Sasori-nii! Kau membuat rokku hampir terbuka tau!" ucap Sakura ceplas-ceplos. Beginilah dia dihadapan Sasori.

"Aaa, biar saja." Ucap Sasori sambil terkekeh. Sakura menggerutu dalam hati, '_Dasar Sasori-nii mesum!_'.

Setelah sampai, Sasori memberhentikan motornya tepat didepan gerbang.

"Sakura-chan, kau harus sopan di sekolah. Oke?" nasihat Sasori santai.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Aaaa! Baiklah aku masuk dulu!" Sakura segera berlari menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Bruk!

Karena tergesa-gesa ia menabrak (atau ditabrak?) seseorang.

"Huh! Jalan hati-hati donk!" nasihat Sakura dengan kesal pada pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Pemuda itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Huh! Sudahlah! Aku hampir terlambat!" Ia segera berlari lagi mencari ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Hn? Aneh. Sudah di sekolah bilang terlambat." Pemuda itu melihat sesuatu di tanah.

'_Gelang?_' Ia melihat gelang berwarna pink dengan ukiran marga Haruno disana.

'_Haruno?_'

.

**XI B**

"Siswa-siswi, ini teman baru kalian. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap sensei bermasker –itulah julukannya bagi Sakura- atau bernama Kakashi Hatake. Sakura sedikit gugup karena diperhatikan teman-teman barunya dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

Sakura menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. "Aku Sakura Haruno, pindahan dari sekolah Amegakure. Mohon bantuannya."

"Baiklah, silakan duduk di…" Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. "Hyuuga-san—"

"Disampingku ada orangnya, sensei." Ucap suara dingin itu. Neji Hyuuga.

"No. No. bukan kau! Tetapi Hyuuga-san yang cewek." Ucap Kakashi santai.

"Diakan cewek, Sensei!" celetuk salah satu murid yang membuat beberapa murid kelas cekikikan dan itu membuat Neji dongkol.

"Stt! Diam. Maksudku, Hinata-san. Baik, silakan duduk Haruno-san." Ucap Kakashi sopan.

Sakura tanpa kata-kata langsung menuju tempat gadis yang bernama Hinata. Ia pun duduk disampingnya dan mulai menyapa.

"Hai, Hyuuga-chan!"

"A-ah? H-halo Haruno-san." Sapa balik Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aaa, panggil saja aku Sakura, Hyuuga-chan!"

"N-ne. K-kamu juga ya? Panggil a-aku Hinata."

"Yosh!"

"Baik! Ayo kita mulai pelajaran."

Sakura terus menyimak penjelasan Kakashi. Ketika ia ingin mencatat, ia merasa aneh pada pergelangan tangannya.

'_G-Gelangku!_' batinnya. Ia teringat sekilas tabrak-menabrak tadi. '_Argh! Nanti akan kucari orang itu!_'

.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Sakura segera mengajak Hinata pergi untuk mengetahui bagian-bagian sekolah ini.

"Sakura-chan, i-ini ruang m-musik. Dan disampingnya ruang seni, lalu…" kata Hinata menjelaskan. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk saja.

"Sakura-chan d-dari Ame ya?" tanya Hinata selesai menjelaskan ruangan-ruangan tadi.

"Begitulah."

"Ah, bagaimana menurutmu sekolah ini, Sakura-chan?" Hinata bertanya. Sakura berpikir , tidak focus dengan koridor yang sedang dilewatinya.

"Aaa, lumayan. Disini sejuk banyak pepohonan, dan tidak gersang." Ah, aku lupa menjelaskan. KHS ini termasuk sekolah yang banyak pepohonannya. Sekolah ini termasuk sekolah terluas di Konoha.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan sepatunya. Dengan keadaan masih berjalan, ia melihat kebawah.

"Ah, tali sepatuku—"

Duk!

Sakura jatuh terduduk ketika menabrak seseorang. Pemuda berambut raven. Hinata terbelalak.

"S-Sakura-chan, k-kau tak apa?" Hinata segera membantu Sakura.

"T-Tidak apa!" Ucap Sakura.

"Teme, kau menabraknya."

"Aku tau, Dobe. Lalu?"

Sakura mendengar suara asing ditelinganya. Segera ia menoleh kesumber suara.

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf!" ucap pemuda jabrik itu.

"Hah, Narutooo, Naruto. Mana mungkin ia mau. Hoammm~" cetus pemuda berambut nanas dengan menguap.

"Huh! Dasar Teme!" kata pemuda jabrik itu alias Naruto Uzumaki. Sedangkan pemuda nanas itu Shikamaru Nara.

"Hn." Yak, kalau yang ini sudah tau kannnn? Sasuke Uchiha!

"Kalian melupakan gadis-gadis ini." Ucap pemuda berambut merah dengan datar.

Seakan tau, mereka menoleh ke gadis-gadis itu. Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau…? Adik Neji Hyuuga itu bukan?" terka nya.

"I-Iya. M-Maaf? Anda siapa?" tanya Hinata bingung. Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk tak jelas.

"Ohhh~ Aku Naruto Uzumaki! Dari kelas XI A. Yang berambut raven itu Sasuke. Lalu—"

"Hoamm~"

"—yang menguap itu Shikamaru-senpai. Dan rambut merah itu Gaara."

Sakura melihat pemuda yang menabraknya tadi. Ia segera menghampirinya. Sasuke menyadari gadis itu menghampirinya. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura sudah berada di depan Sasuke. Ia pun mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. Sasuke kaget, namun segera mengubah ekspresinya.

"Dimana gelangku!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia sedang berpikir.

"Ah, kau yang menabrakku tadi ya?" Sakura mengangguk masih dengan mencengkram kerah Sasuke. Well, Ia mengakui tadi itu kesalahannya karena terburu-buru.

"Kutanya lagi padamu. Dimana gelangku!"

"Aku tak tau." Dahi Sakura berkendut. Muncul perempatan disana.

"Bohong!"

"Tidak."

"Bohong!"

"Tidak, Jidat!"

Twing!

Sakura sudah memanas sekarang. Semua yang sedari tadi berada disana hanya menonton –dan ada beberapa siswa-siswi juga yang ikut menonton-.

Dug!

Sakura meninjak kaki Sasuke. Sasuke meringkis kesakitan. Para fans girl nya yang sedari tadi ikut menonton menjerit.

"Sasuke-kuuunnn!"

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeee-kuuuuun! KYAAA!"

"KYAAAA! Walaupun kakimu ditinjak kau tetap keren SASUKE-KUN!"

Para fans girlnya yang lain segera men-deathglare membernya.

Lupakan.

"Huh! Ayo Hinata!" Sakura segera menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata segera pamit.

"U-Uzumaki-san, aku pergi du—Kyaaa!"

Sakura segera membawa Hinata lari. Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kasihan—tentu saja disertai nguapan.

"Ugh! Kau tak apa, Teme?"

BLETAK!

"Bodoh!" Sasuke menjawab ketus dengan masih meringkis. "Dan kau Shikamaru. Jangan menatapku begitu!"

Naruto memegangi kepalanya. '_S-Sakit sekali!_' Kasihan kau Naruto. Menjadi pelampiasan rasa sakit Sasuke.

Gaara yang sedari tadi terpana melihat adegan tersebut langsung mendengus menahan geli melihat Sasuke.

.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Sakura dan Hinata segera mengemasi buku-bukunya.

"Hinata. Mereka itu siapa sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka? Mak-sudmu… 4 orang t-tadi?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Kudengar… mereka dijuluki T.F.P."

"T.F.P?"

"The four Prince."

"Ada-ada saja!" ucap Sakura. Ia melihat satu sms dilayar HP nya. Ia segera membukanya.

"Err… Hinata-chan. Maaf ya? Aku duluan. Jaaaa!"

"Jaaa." Hinata tersenyum.

.

.

"Sasori-nii!" panggil Sakura ketika melihat kakaknya telah menunggunya.

"Kau ini. Lama sekali." Sasori menoleh dan melemparkan helm berwarna pink bercorak putih.

HAP!

Sakura menangkapnya dengan sigap. "Uh! Kalo helm kesayanganku ini pecah gimana!?"

"Beli baru. Ayo naik!" ajak Sasori, Ia segera memanaskan mesin motornya.

Sakura menggerutu dan segera menaiki motor Sasori. Ia sudah menggunakan helm loh!

Bruuuuummmmm!

.

"Tadai—"

"Okeeri! Sakura-chan~"

Suara itu…

"Itachi-san?!" Sakura terbelalak.

"Hehehe… Oh—Hoi Sasori! Lama amat! Pegel gue nunggu!" ceramah Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. Teman sekampus Sasori.

"Huh! Tanyakan pada Imouto-ku ini!"

"Hehehe… Iya-iya! Ayo cepat! Ntar besok dihukum!"

Sakura tak memperdulikan mereka. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar orang tuanya terbuka.

"Ah? Sakura-chan?"

"Mikoto-baasan?" Sakura bingung. Kenapa Mikoto –Kaa-san Itachi- ada disini?!

"Umm… Sakura, kami pergi dulu. Ada urusan dengan kantor Tou-san dan Fugaku-jiisan. Jadi mungkin Tou-san dan aku akan pulang lebih malam. Maaf ya? Jaaa~ Sakura-chan." Jelas Rin. Mikoto tersenyum dan mengikuti sahabatnya itu.

Sakura tau, Fugaku dan Mikoto adalah sahabat orang tuanya. Sejak Sakura kecil mereka selalu berbisnis bersama. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, Itachi adalah teman sekampus Sasori. Perusahaan Uchiha crop. Itulah perusahaan keluarga Uchiha yang telah bercabang-cabang di Konoha, Ame, Kiri, Suna. Sedangkan perusahaan keluarga Haruno bernama Haruno crop, yang baru bercabang di Konoha dan Amegakure saja. Orang tua Sakura dan Sasori memang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha.

"Huh~ Capeknya…" Sakura segera merebahkan dirinya dan terlelap begitu saja.

.

.

"Sas, kau mau tau apa yang ada dipikiranku?" tanya Itachi pada Sasori.

"Yaaa, mana gue tau!" Sasori berdecak.

"Gue ada rencana. Gimana nanti kalau kita bilang ke Tou-san dan Kaa-san kita—"

Itachi segera membisikan Sasori. Sasori mangap-mangap. Tapi detik berikutnya, Ia dan Itachi menyeringai senang.

.

**To Be Continue**.

**Next Chapter :**

"_Hn? Benarkah?"_

"_Grr! Kutanya sekali lagi padamu, Ayam! Dimana gelangku!?"_

"_Kukira kau hanya akan bertanya sekali?"_

_TWING!_

_._

"_Huh! Ayam itu memang menyebalkan! ARGHHHH!"_

"_Kau mengganggu tidurku, nona."_

"_Eh?"_

_._

"_S-sakura-chan? Ke-napa saat bertemu Sasuke-san, kau langsung b-bertanya 'Dimana g-gelangku?'?"_

"_Maksudmu, si Ayam itu ya?"_

_._

"_Uhh, kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi. Ayam?"_

"_Hn? Mungkin waktu menjodohkan kita?"_

_BLETAK!_

"_Aku tak sudi!"_

.

"_Hinata-chan…"_

_BLUSH!_

"_N-Naruto-kun…"_

_BRUK!_

"_KAU APAKAN ADIKKU, NARUTO?!"_

_Glek!_

.

**A/N** : Halo! Saya Author baru! ^^

Saya membawakan cerita SasuSaku yang entah gimana endingnya. XD

Oh iya, Ini fic pertama saya loh! *bangga (Plak!) Jadi maaf kalo miring(?).

Saya ngerasa agak aneh dengan my Story? Uh! Sudahlah!

Saya akan memberitahukan, ehem, ehem… *Plak!

Maaf. Saya Cuma mau kasi tau, saya akan **update satu minggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali, atau bahkan 3 minggu sekali?**

Yak! Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya atau pendapatnya.

See you~

**Review**? PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

Pemuda berambut raven kini sedang sibuk berpikir. Ia ingin mengerjai seorang gadis yang telah membuat harga dirinya jatuh (sementara, mungkin?).

"Hey, Teme. Kau sedang apa sih? Melamun mulu!?" salah satu temannya mulai menegurnya, tetapi ia hanya diam.

"Hey, kudengar Haruno itu menang lomba renang Internasional ya? Di Ame." Kata Shikamaru, memberitahu.

"Hm. Pantas saja. Kemarin, sekilas aku melihatnya ke ruangan renang." Tambah Gaara.

Inilah dia. The four Prince. Mereka tengah berkumpul di ruangan rahasia mereka. Pagi-pagi mereka sudah berdatangan ke ruangan yang berada di KHS. Jika ada seseorang memasuki ruangan mereka, bersiaplah dikeluarkan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menatap Gaara. "Apa ia selalu kesana?"

"Ya… kurasa begitu." Ucap Gaara heran. Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku dapat ide!"

.

**The days with Prince **

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Khisimoto

**Story** by. **Nami WinterSpring**

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Rated **: T

**Genre : **Romance, Humor

**Warning! : **AU, Typo, alur kecepatan, OOC, humor garing, dll.

**Note :**

' **Maaf kalo ceritanya ada kesamaan. Karena itu tidak di sengaja!'**

**Happy Reading!**

.

"Sakura! Bangun!" teriak Sasori tegas. Sakura membuka sebelah matanya, lalu tidur kembali.

"Imoutoooooo! Atau kupanggilkan Tou-san? TOU-SAAAA—HMPHHH!"

Sakura segera membekap mulut kakaknya itu. "Iya, aku bangun. Hoaaaammmm."

"Oke! Cepat mandi atau kau harus jalan kaki pergi sekolah! Aku piket soalnya!"

1 detik…

"Hoammm…"

"Ugh, kuhitung sampai 5 kau tak juga beranjak. Aku tinggalkan." Ancam Sasori.

"1!"

"Ushhhhhh! Iya-iya!" Sakura segera menuju kamar mandi dengan kesal dan membawa handuknya.

"Dasar Imouto."

.

.

"Nih! Helm nya! Awas sampai hilang!"

"Iya-iya! Bawel! Yasudah, aku berangkat dulu."

Yak! Sakura sekarang sudah sampai di sekolahannya. Sasori mengambil helm Sakura, lalu pergi menuju kampusnya.

"S-Sakuraaa-chaaaannn!" teriak gadis indigo. Sakura sudah tau siapa itu.

"Hinata!" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hihihi… a-ayo Sakura-chan, Kita ke kelas?"

"Let's GO!"

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan sambil mengobrol ria. Sekolah masih sepi sekarang. Hanya beberapa orang yang sudah datang. Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama. Dan karena sedang asyik tertawa, Sakura menabrak (atau ditabrak?) seseorang. Dan sialnya…

"Aduh, Uh! Kau lagi ayam!" ucap Sakura kesal. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Ah? Hinata-chan! Kita bertemu lagi…bla-bla-blaaa…" oceh Naruto pada Hinata. Tinggalkan dulu mereka ya? (plak!).

"Hn. Kenapa kau selalu menabrakku, Jidat? Kau menyukaiku?" ucap Sasuke santai.

Sakura tak diterima menabrak sang kepala ayam itu pun menggerutu kesal. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu! Dan… Apa itu? Suka padamu? Cih." ucapnya kesal. "Mana gelangku?! Aku yakin karena sering menabrakmu, pasti gelangnya ada padamu!"

"Hn? Benarkah?"

"Grr! Kutanya sekali lagi padamu, Ayam! Dimana gelangku!?" paksa Sakura.

"Kukira kau hanya akan bertanya sekali?"

TWING!

"Kau!"

DUK!

"Argh!" Sasuke meringkis menahan kakinya ditinjak oleh Sakura. "K-Kau?! Bisakah jadi perempuan itu lebih manis sedikit?" celetuk Sasuke kesal.

Sakura kesal. Ia segera berlari menuju atap sekolah. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menahan sakit, dan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang mengobrol.

.

Sakura melihat langit. Ia berada di atap sekolah sekarang. Disini lumayan sepi, sangat malah. Memorinya mengingat pada Sasuke yang tidak mau memberikan gelangnya.

"Huh! Ayam itu memang menyebalkan! ARGHHHH!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, nona."

"Eh?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya.

Pemuda merah…

"Senpai?"

"Hmm… Sepertinya kau sedang kesal?" Gaara menghiraukan ucapan Sakura. Sakura menunduk.

"Pasti dia lagi." Gaara meletakkan tangannya dipagar pembatas. Ia menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Nanti. Awas saja si Pantat Ayam itu! Aku akan terus berusaha. Aku tau dia yang mengambil gelangku—mungkin?"

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?" Gaara bertanya sambil menoleh Sakura.

"Karena… umm…" Sakura menunduk. Ia tak tahu, kenapa ia begitu yakin.

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang berbeda. Gaara tersenyum dan merangkulnya.

Sakura kaget dan segera mengangkat kepalanya. "Sudahlah, aku tau." Ucap Gaara tersenyum. Sakura ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Ah, pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei sedikit membosankan." Keluh Sakura pada Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan, ke perpustakaan yuk?"ajak Sakura.

"A-Ayo!"

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan dengan mengobrol ria. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang ingin Hinata tanyakan.

"S-Sakura-chan? Ke-napa saat bertemu Sasuke-san, kau langsung b-bertanya 'Dimana g-gelangku?'?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Maksudmu, si Ayam itu ya?" Hinata mengangguk.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Gelang itu pemberian Sasori-nii. Ia menitipkannya padaku. Katanya tunggu sampai aku mendapat pacar baru boleh dilepas. Ia akan marah padaku jika gelang itu menghilang. Jadi—"

BRUK! DUK! BUK! GDUK! JDUK!

Uh, sepertinya Sakura selalu bertabrakan ya?

Sakura mengaduh kesakitan. Ia, Hinata dan seorang gadis berambut pirang serta buku-buku yang dibawanya berjatuhan.

"M-Maafkan aku!" ucap gadis itu. Ino Yamanaka.

"Aaa, t-tidak apa." Ucap Sakura. Hinata segera berdiri dan membantu gadis itu dan Sakura.

"Maaf ya? Gara-gara kami, buku-buku itu…" Ia menatap Hinata. Karena tidak enak pada gadis di depannya, Ia segera berkata.

" Kami akan membereskannya!" kata Sakura disertai anggukkan Hinata.

Sakura dan Hinata segera memungut buku-buku itu. Sakura melihat salah satu buku itu.

"Sejarah? Ini buku Asuma-sensei?"

"Iya. Oh ya? Terima kasih. Kalian siapa? Aku Ino Yamanaka dari kelas XI A." ucap Ino ramah.

"Aku Sakura, ini Hinata. Dari XI B. Salam kenal!" Hinata tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

"E-Eh? D-dari kelas XI A ya? Sekelas dengan N-Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, dan Gaara-san donk? D-Dan kau… Pacarnya Shikamaru-senpai ya?" terka Hinata. Sakura terkejut.

"Iya." Ino tersipu. "Ah! Yasudah ya! Nanti aku dimarah Asuma-sensei. Jaaa!"

"Darimana kau tau hal itu Hinata?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Hinata menoleh.

"O-oh. Tadi, pas kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke-san."

"Ooo~"

.

Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel pulang berbunyi. Hinata dan Sakura pulang setelah sekolah sepi. Akhirnya mereka keluar dari kelas. Saat akan berbelok ke kiri, Sakura dan Hinata harus ditemukan dengan dua orang pemuda.

"Hn. Tumben gak nabrak?" sindir Sasuke. Sakura mendelik. Ia langsung membuang muka dengan kesal.

"Uhh, kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi. Ayam?" kata Sakura masih membuang muka. Tak ingin melihat wajah ayam itu.

"Hn? Mungkin waktu menjodohkan kita?" jawab Sasuke asal.

BLETAK!

"Aku tak sudi!" desis Sakura. Ia segera meringkis. Ia sudah tau rasanya langsung mengejarnya.

"H-Hey, Jidat! Berhenti!"

Melihat Sakura pergi, Hinata segera pamit. "N-Naruto-kun. A-aku mau p-pulang dulu." Hinata menunduk lalu bersiap pergi—kalau saja Naruto tak menghentikannya.

"Hinata-chan…"

CUP!

Hinata terpaku. Naruto? Orang yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya, mencium pipinya? Tubuh Hinata terasa panas. Panas itu lalu merambat kewajahnya hingga telinga.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

BRUK!

Naruto panik. "Lah? Kok pingsan?" tanyanya.

"Hinata!" O-ow. Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba tegang. Neji Hyuuga. Ketua klub karate—sekaligus ketua osis di KHS.

"KAU APAKAN ADIKKU, NARUTO!"

Glek!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

"Hey, Jidat!" teriak Sasuke. Tetapi Sakura sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Ia terus berlari sampai Sasuke berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, AYAM—" Sakura berhenti berteriak. Ia terdiam. Sasuke sedang memberikan gelangnya tetap dengan stay cool dan keangkuhannya.

"Aku malas menyimpannya, gadis yang sama sekali **tak manis** ini." Ucap Sasuke tak berperasaan. Sakura tersadar lalu mendelik. Ia segera mengambil gelang itu, lalu menginjak kaki Sasuke.

"Argh! Kau lihat saja, Jidat! Aku akan membalasmu! Dan kau harus memohon maaf padaku!"

"huh! Dasar Pantat Ayam!" Sakura melongos pergi.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap kepergian gadis itu. Ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan kakinya yang **sangat** sakit karena ditinjak Sakura sejak kemarin. Tiba-tiba muncul ayam dari balik semak-semak. Sasuke segera menatap ayam itu lalu bertanya pada ayam itu—lebih tepatnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hey, Ayam. Kenapa kau mengikuti gaya rambutku!?"

Sasuke mendecih. Konyol. Itulah dipikirkannya. Masa Uchiha bicara pada ayam? Gak banget. Untung tak ada yang mendengarkan Sasuke. Ia segera pergi dari sana. Menuju sekolah, lebih tepatnya tempat rahasia.

.

Sakura tiba di ruang renang. Ia kembali lagi ke KHS ketika Sasuke mengejarnya. Ia segera mengganti baju seragamnya dengn pakaian renang.

Setelah selesai, Sakura menuju tempat favoritnya. Kolam renang.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Sangat terkejut. Botol-botol bekas, kertas-kertas yang bentuknya sudah tak berbentuk, plastic-plastik, kaleng-kaleng, tergenang di kolam renang. Sakura tau siapa penyebabnya.

"SASUKE AYAM!"

.

.

Sasuke terkikik sendiri. Ia menatap layar CCTV yang menampilkan Sakura. Apa? Kenapa? Mengapa?  
Gaara dan Shikamaru yang melihatnya bertatapan bingung. _Sejak kapan Sasuke tertawa sendiri?_

"Awch… sakit sekali…" keluh Naruto yang baru datang. Ia mengelus pipinya yang **sedikit** diperbaiki Neji.

"Kau, kenapa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menahan tawa. Gaara tersenyum geli.

"Ukh! Gara-gara tak sengaja aku…" Naruto menghentikan perkataannya. Ia tak mau diejek oleh teman-temannya jika ia keceplosan. "Lupakan." Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke.

"Kenapa si Teme?"

"Ia habis mengerjai seorang gadis." Balas Gaara datar. Ia tak habis pikir Sasuke akan melakukan itu.

"Heee?"

Naruto ikut menonton Sakura. Ia terbelalak. "T-Teme? Kau yang melakukannya?"

"Hn. Ia pasti langsung memohon maaf padaku." Ucap Sasuke dan sedikit menahan tawa melihat Sakura. Padahal tak ada yang lucu bukan?

.

.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia masih melihat beberapa plastic dan kaleng serta botol-botol yang masih tergenang. Ia segera berenang dan mengambil sampah-sampah itu, lalu menaruhnya kepinggir kolam.

Sakura tersenyum lega menatap hasil kerja kerasnya membersihkan kolam. Sampah itu lumayan banyak. Sakura lalu menuju pinggir kolam. Ia kesal. Tentu saja. Ia memakan waktu 20 menit untuk ini.

Sakura menyiapkan ancang-ancang(?). Ia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke air. Sakura menggerakkan kedua lengannya dan kakinya. Ia sempat mengambil nafas ketika akan mengayunkan tangan kanannya.

Ketika sampai dipinggir kolam, Sakura melihat bayang-bayang seseorang mengulurkan tangannya. Memakai kacamata renang warna hitam, membuat matanya tidak terlalu melihat jelas siapa orang itu. Ia segera membuka kacamatanya.

"Senpai?"

Gaara tersenyum. Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu dengan hangat.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!—BRAK!

"AYAM!"

Sasuke menoleh. Oh? Ternyata Sakura datang. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia tak sabar bagaimana melihat Sakura memohon maaf padanya.

"Hn."

"Kau! Menggangguku! Kenapa kau buang sampah-sampah itu di kolam renang!?" tanya Sakura sedikit emosi.

"Karena kau menginjak kakiku didepan umum kemarin." Ucap Sasuke. Seringainya tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Apa maumu!"

Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya menonton. Tak ada niat untuk melerai—atau mereka ikut terlibat. Sama halnya dengan Gaara. Ia yang membawa Sakura kesini. Sakura terus memaksanya, apa boleh buat?

"Kau harus memohon, meminta maaf padaku."

What? Memohon? Tak ada kata itu dikamus Sakura. Sakura sudah merasakan gatal pada tangannya.

Duagh!

Sakura memukul wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya tak dan Shikamaru serta Gaara terbelalak.

"Itu permintaan maaf dariku!" ujar Sakura lalu melongos pergi.

Sasuke mengelus pipinya. _Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu… _batin Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau tak apa, Sasuke?"

.

Sakura risih dengan Kaa-san nya yang me-make up nya. _Ada apa sih?_ Batinnya bertanya. Rin sangat senang mendandani Sakura.

"Yak! Saku. Kau sekarang cantik!"

Sakura melihat dandanannya dicermin. Gaun berwarna pink dengan kerlap-kerlip(?), sepasang sepatu yang berwarna sama dengan gaunnya. Lalu ia melihat wajahnya. Make up yang Rin pasangkan sungguh membuatnya semakin cantik. Bedak yang tidak terlalu tebal—mengingat kulit Sakura yang memang putih—, Blush on berwarna pink dipipinya yang terlihat samar-samar, lipstick berwarna pink di bibirnya yang tipis. Rambutnya yang diikat kesamping kanan, dengan hiasan bunga sakura. Sakura terdiam. Ia merasa seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Kaa-san. Kenapa aku didandan seperti ini?" Sakura heran dengan sifat keluarganya. Sasori menjemputnya. Lalu pada saat jam 17.00, orang tuanya menyuruh bersiap untuk ke rumah temannya. Sasori hanya angguk-angguk saja. Karena Sakura tak pandai dalam berdandan, Rin memaksa untuk mendandaninya. Sakura menerimanya—meski ogah-ogahan.

"Umm, supaya kau tampil cantik. Sakura."

CLEK!

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. Menampakkan Sasori yang memasang wajah bosan.

"Para gadis, bisakah lebih cepat? Tou-san dan aku bosan menunggu." Kemudian Sasori pergi tanpa kata-kata.

.

.

TIN! TIN!

"Eh? Inikan perusahaan Uchiha crop. Kenapa kesini?" tanya Sakura heran. Ia memang jarang pergi ke perusahaan Uchiha ini. Ia lebih memilih tidur, mangerjakan PR atau apalah aktivitasnya di rumah.

"Ada aja." Ucap Sasori tersenyum rahasia. Ketika sampai didepan pintu, mereka langsung dipersilakan masuk oleh pelayan. Keluarga Haruno pun segera menduduki sofa di ruang yang ditunjukan oleh pelayan. Perusahaan yang sangat besar dan megah ini sedikit membuat Sakura terkagum-kagum.

"Ah, sudah sampai ya?"

Keluarga Haruno menoleh keasal suara.

"Hay Sakura-chan. Aku merindukanmu. Kau jarang kesini~" kata Itachi setengah bercanda. Sakura tersenyum miring(?).

"Kau tak menyapaku? Kawan?" canda Sasori. Itachi mendelik—pura-pura, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ah! Rin, Saki. Akhirnya kalian datang!" sapa Fugaku Uchiha, kepala keluarga disini. Diikuti Mikoto yang menyampaikan senyum ramah.

"Ini putrimu? Cantik." Puji Fugaku. Sakura tersenyum canggung.

Setelah berbincang-bincang, mereka segera menuju café yang memang buka 24 jam di Uchiha Crop. Mereka tengah berada dilantai dasar perusahaan ini.

"Itachi. Mana dia? Lama sekali!" bisik Fugaku. Ia tak enak melihat keluarga Haruno menunggu. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. '_Dia? Dia siapa_?'

"Bentar lagi mereka datang."

Fugaku bingung. "Mereka? Sahabat-sahabatnya itu?"

"Yaaaa, begitulah." Itachi terkekeh, Ia melihat kearah pintu restaurant. "Ah, itu mereka."

Kelima orang itu menuju meja makan. Didepan, Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata memimpin, lalu dibelakangnya ada Gaara. Dan dibelakang pemuda itu, terlihat pasangan yang sedang bergendeng tangan.

Sakura menoleh, disertai Sasuke yang balas menoleh kearahnya. Mereka berdua terbelalak.

"KAU!"

**To Be Continue!**

**Next Chapter :**

"_Baik. Ayo duduk dan kita mulai acara perjodohannya."_

"_APA?!"_

_._

"_Ukh. Ia selalu mengganggu kehidupanku!"_

"_Aku cukup terkejut kau disini."_

"_Senpai?"_

_._

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Tentu saja! Eh, ayam. Aku melihat mu kemarin, setelah kau mengembalikan gelangku. Aku tak sengaja melihat sekilas kebelakang. Kau sedang… berbicara dengan Ayam ya?"_

_Deg!_

"_M-Mana mungkin!"_

_._

"_Kaa-san? Baa-san? Sedang ap—"_

"_Kami mengajukan pindah kelas untukmu. Supaya kau lebih dekat dengan Sasuke."_

"_Apa? Uh! Kenapa? Argh! Baiklah. Tetapi aku punya permohonan!"_

"_Apa itu, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Aku ingin Hinata ikut juga. Dan aku duduk dengannya!"_

_._

"_Siapa dia?! Berani-beraninya mendekati pangeranku?"_

"_Ia Sakura Haruno. Ia bukan hanya mendekati, tetapi dijodohkan! Padahal, 2 hari yang lalu Ia menginjak kaki Sasuke-kun, ketua."_

"_Apa? Ugh! Beraninya! Siapkan diri kalian. Aku punya rencana mengerjainya!"_

_._

_._

_._

**Balas Review!:_  
_**

**Magician cherry** : Bagaimana chapter ini? bagus tak? XD

Review again?

**fa vanadium** : ini udah dilanjutin~ review again?

**FuRaHeart** : rencana Itachi dan Sasori? apakah disini sudah bisa menebak?

hehehe... kalau belum, tunggu chap berikutnya yaaa~ *plak!

Review again?

**nadialovely** : hehehe... syukur aku lagi punya waktu luang, dan bisa menyelesaikan chapter 2. tetapi untuk chap selanjutnya, saya gak bisa menjamin update cepat. *nyengir.

Review again?

_.  
_

**A/N**: Halo, Minna-san! Bertemu lagi dengan saya! **Nami WinterSpring**! ^O^

Aku tak mengira ternyata bisa update sekarang. Uh… mungkin hanya kebetulan?

Umh, komentar kalian tentang cerita ini gimana? Juga saran dan kritiknya?

Karena selagi aku menulis next chap,

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

"KAU! Kenapa disini!" teriak mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Sakura memasang deathglare andalan mereka. Pegawai restaurant melihat kearah mereka. Tetapi tak ada yang peduli.

"Uh, pertarungan akan terjadi." bisik Naruto. Gaara segera memukul lengan Naruto pelan.

"Kau seperti mendoakan, Naruto." Ucap Gaara. Naruto tertawa renyah.

"Hay, Sakura-chan!"

Suara itu sedikit familiar bagi Sakura. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Terdapat disana: Hinata, dan Ino serta Shikamaru, Gaara dan Naruto.

"Hinata? Senpai? Ino-chan? Shikamaru-senpai? Naruto-san?" panggil Sakura.

"Kenapa tak kau absen saja semua yang ada disini? Hoaammm…"

DUK!

"Berhenti bersikap tak sopan!" ceramah Ino. Shikamaru meringkis. "Dan berhentilah menguap!" sambungnya.

"Merepotkan."

"Ah. Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Mikoto ramah. Mereka semua (minus Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Saki, Rin, Sasori, Sasuke, dan Sakura) mengangguk. "Baguslah."

"Baik. Ayo duduk dan kita mulai acara perjodohannya."

"APA?!"

.

**The days with Prince **

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Khisimoto

**Story** by. **Nami WinterSpring**

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Rated **: T

**Genre : **Romance, Humor

**Warning! : **AU, Typo, alur kecepatan, OOC, humor garing, dll. **Sedikit terinspirasi dari Drama Korea,  
Boy's Before Flowers (BBF)**

.

Sasuke terkejut. "T-Tou-san?" sedangkan Sakura membulatkan matanya. "A-Apa maksud Jii-san?"

Fugaku menaikan sebelah alisnya—ekspresi yang jarang dilakukannya— lalu menoleh pada Rin, Mikoto dan Saki secara bergantian. "Kalian tidak mengatakannya?"

Saki dan Rin salah tingkah. "K-Kalau kubilang, Ia takkan mau. Fugaku." Jawab Saki menjelaskan. Fugaku mengangguk paham. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mikoto. Minta penjelasan.

"Kau pasti tau sifat Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto. Fugaku menghela nafas. "Terpaksa. Harus kujelaskan."

"Sasuke. Sakura. Kalian akan kami jodohkan atas usul Itachi dan Sasori.—" jeda sebentar. Sakura melotot. Ia mendelik ke Sasori dan Itachi. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Itachi dan Sasori hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya mengacung. "Peace~" ucap mereka sambil menahan tawa.

Fugaku melanjutkan. "Mereka bilang kalian sangat cocok. Kami pun menimbang-nimbang—yah, kami berpendapat kalian cocok. Kami pun menyetujuinya. Kalian hanya sekedar dijodohkan saja. Nanti, jika kalian sudah lulus SMA kami akan menunangkan kalian."

"WHAT!?" teriak Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke. Hinata, Gaara, dan Shikamaru hanya menganga. Terkejut.

"T-Tapi… Tapi…" Sakura hendak menolak. Tetapi Mikoto segera memeluknya. "Aku ingin sekali mendapatkan anak perempuan, Sakura. Tetapi ternyata Kami-sama tidak mengizinkan. Tetapi aku bersyukur telah mendapatkan anak—walaupun laki-laki. Kau maukan? Menjadi menantuku? Itachi sama sekali belum punya pacar." ucap Mikoto penuh harap—dan sedikit menyindir Itachi. Rin dan Saki hanya tersenyum. Mereka tau betul perasaan Mikoto. Terutama Rin.

Sakura pasrah. Mikoto sangat baik padanya sejak kecil. "Kenapa Baa-san tidak bilang kalau punya anak seperti ay—maksudku Sasuke? Aku juga tak pernah melihatnya saat berkunjung kesini?"

"Ah, itu karena Sasuke menyibukan diri dengan teman-temannya. Ia selalu pergi entah kemana bersama teman-temannya." Jelas Mikoto. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ah, masih tersisa 2 jam lagi. Kalian boleh kemana saja. Asal tetap berada di lingkungan Uchiha Crop. Pada pukul 8, kalian harus kembali kesini." Ucap Mikoto.

Mereka mengangguk dan mulai menyebar. Sasuke terdiam. Kemudian ia mendengus dan pergi ntah kemana.

Sakura berkeliling. Ia melihat sebuah taman. Ia segera duduk dibawah pohon sakura. Terdapat bangku disana. Ia memikirkan perjodohan tadi. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah kesal.

"Ukh. Ia selalu mengganggu kehidupanku!" ucap Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Aku cukup terkejut kau disini."

Sakura menoleh. "Senpai?"

Gaara memandang langit-langit setelah duduk disamping Sakura. "Cepat sekali ya. Waktu berlalu." Gumamnya. Sakura kebingungan. Ia hanya diam saja.

"Senpai sangat dekat dengan Ayam—maksudku,-"

"Ayam? Aku paham. Yah, sejujurnya iya. Hanya saja kami kadang sering bertengkar. Bahkan berkelahi. Aku merasa tidak cocok dengan Sasuke. Tetapi, ntah kenapa Sasuke tetap menganggapku Sahabatnya. Dari kecil." Sakura sebenarnya hanya mengerti sedikit ucapan Gaara. Ia hanya diam saja.

"Ah. begitu." Ucap Sakura. Mereka tak sadar, sepasang mata mengawasi mereka dari tadi dan pergi begitu saja.

"Sakura-chan! Ayo sini! Aku cari dari tadi!" teriak Ino. Sakura menoleh. "Ada apa Ino-chan?" balasnya berteriak.

"Sudah! Kesini saja! Gaara! Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak." Ucap Gaara datar. Ia malas mencampuri urusan orang lain. Sakura segera berdiri. "Maaf, Senpai. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ya."

Sakura membalikkan badannya. Menghampiri Ino. Gaara menatap punggung Sakura. Ia telah masuk kedalam Uchiha Crop.

Gaara terdiam. "Lebih baik aku tidur." Sepertinya, sikap pemalas Shikamaru merasukinya.

.

"Ada apa sih? Ino?"

"Hehehe. Kau dipanggil Mikoto-baasan." Ucap Ino. Ia sepertinya sedang kesal pada pacarnya—yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Sakura mengangguk. Segera ia menemui Mikoto.

"Ada apa, Baa-san?" tanya Sakura. Mikoto memandangnya lembut.

"Sakura-chan, Tolong Baa-san ya? Temani Sasuke? Ia berada di lantai paling atas."

Sakura terbelalak. Mau tak mau, suka tak suka, enak gak enak ia harus melaksanakannya. Ia segera menuju lift dan menekan lantai paling atas. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, lift terbuka. Sakura segera keluar dan menuju atap.

"Ayam?"

Sasuke tak bergeming. Sakura jadi bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Ayam!" ulangnya. Sasuke menoleh lalu membuang muka.

"Mau apa kesini?" ucap Sasuke dingin dan menoleh Sakura dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kau marah karena perjodohan itu, Ayam?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Tidak."

"Lalu? Kenapa Ayam?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Ayam, Jidat?" kata Sasuke sedikit kesal—dan mencoba mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Sakura mendelik.

"Kau juga memanggilku Jidat, Ayam!"

"Kau duluan yang memulai! Daritadi Ayam, Ayam, dan Ayam!" omel Sasuke.

"Huh! Kau duluan kok! Kemarin memanggilku Jidat!"

"Kapan?"

"Kemarin!"

"Yang mana?"

"Pokoknya ada!"

"Kau tak ada bukti."

"Uh! Kau saja yang lupa."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Eh, ayam. Aku melihat mu kemarin, setelah kau mengembalikan gelangku. Aku tak sengaja melihat sekilas kebelakang. Kau sedang… berbicara dengan Ayam ya?" ucap Sakura tak yakin.

Deg!

"M-Mana mungkin!" Sasuke membuang muka –lagi-. Ia tak mau Sakura melihat semburat tipis dipipinya.

"Ah, mungkin kau benar. Hanya halusinasiku saja. Hehe." Sakura tersenyum. Lalu melihat ke langit yang dipenuhi bintang.

Melihat senyum Sakura, Sasuke merasakan hangat dihatinya. Ia tak tahu kenapa perasaan tak sukanya tadi melihat Sakura bersama Gaara lenyap seketika. Sasuke memandang langit.

"Maaf mengganggu, Sasuke. Mikoto-baasan menyuruhku menjemput kalian untuk makan malam. Kalian tak tau jam berapa sekarang? Merepotkan. Hoammm~"

Sasuke tak mengacuhkan sahabat pemalasnya itu. Mereka segera menuju ke restaurant.

.

Pagi yang indah. Sasori ingin meneriaki Sakura. Tetapi ia harus terkejut melihat Sakura sudah bangun.

"Tumben sudah bangun?"

Sakura mendelik. "Bagaimana sudah bangun? Aku sudah mandi tau. Mana mungkin aku mau terlambat. Sekarang pukul 6.30, Sasori-nii. Tetapi kau belum juga membangunkanku. Huh."

"Hehehe. Maaf-maaf. Aku lupa. Ayo berangkat."

"Eh? Berangkat? Tak sarapan?"

"Kau mau terlambat, Imouto? Lagi pula Kaa-san telah membekalimu bento. Ayo cepat!"

"Eh! Iya!"

.

.

Sakura telah sampai di sekolahnya. Ia segera menuju kelas. Tetapi ia terkejut mendapati Rind an Mikoto di ruang kepala sekolah. "Kaa-san? Baa-san? Sedang ap—"

"Kami mengajukan pindah kelas untukmu. Supaya kau lebih dekat dengan Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto tersenyum. Sakura melotot. _Kelas XI A!_

"Apa? Uh! Kenapa? Argh! Baiklah. Tetapi aku punya permohonan!" ucap Sakura tak tahan melihat wajah Mikoto yang berharap padanya dan juga, Rin yang menatap anak bungsunya. Mikoto tersenyum hangat. Rin sedikit terkekeh melihat mereka.

"Apa itu, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura berpikir, lalu menjawab. "Aku ingin Hinata ikut juga. Dan aku duduk dengannya!"

"Sakura!" kata Rin pada Sakura. Ia seperti memaksa Mikoto. Yah, tetapi sebagai istri pemilik sekolah dengan enteng ia menjawab. "Tentu."

.

.

"Aaa, Teman baru kalian dari kelas sebelah." Ucap Kakashi. 'Kenapa ia lagi sih yang harus memperkenalkanku?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Hinata terlihat canggung.

"Baik. Sudah mengenalnya bukan?"

"Ada yang belum, sensei!" ucap salah satu murid. Kakashi lalu menatap Sakura dan Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau harus melakukannya lagi, Haruno." Bisik Kakashi pada Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas. " Aku Sakura Haruno. Dari kelas sebelah. Salam kenal!" Ia lalu menoleh Hinata. 'Ia kelihatan gugup sekali.'

"A-aku Hinata Hyuuga. Dari Konoha. Pin-dah kelas d-dari XI B ke XI A. Salam k-kenal."

Sakura melihat ekspresi mereka. Ada yang sinis, ada juga yang tersipu, ada juga yang biasa saja, dan lain-lain. "Silakan duduk dibelakang Uchiha-san dan Uzumaki-san."

Sakura dan Hinata duduk dibelakang Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau disini, baka?" ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Mikoto-baasan menyuruhku."

"Dasar."

.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Teme! Hinata-chan, aku, dan Sakura akan ke kantin! Kau harus ikut!" paksa Naruto. Sasuke mengikutinya dengan kesal, atau harga dirinya hancur didepan umum karena Naruto.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin, Naruto dan Hinata terlihat asyik mengobrol. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam.

"Eh, eh, itu Haruno kan? Yang berjodohan dengan Sasuke-kun?" bisik seseorang. Sakura tau, itu para fans girl si Ayam.

"Oh. Dia ya?"

"Sudah menginjak Sasuke-kun. Lalu berpacaran dengannya. Uh. Tak bisa kuterima!"

"Hey, ia dijodohkan! Bukan berpacaran."

"Tetapi, pasti nantinya berpacaran… malah tunangan? Atau menikah?"

Sakura menggeram. Tetapi ia berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Kau t-tak apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata. Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke yang daritadi melihat Sakura dan mendengar omongan fans nya itu hanya diam. Ntah apa yang dipikirkannya.

.

.

Dikejauhan, tampak seorang perempuan dan teman-temannya yang menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Siapa dia?! Berani-beraninya mendekati pangeranku?" ucap gadis berambut coklat.

Salah satu temannya menjawab, "Ia Sakura Haruno. Ia bukan hanya mendekati, tetapi dijodohkan! Padahal, 2 hari yang lalu Ia menginjak kaki Sasuke-kun, Kimi-chan."

Gadis berambut coklat itu menahan rasa kesalnya. "Apa? Ugh! Beraninya! Siapkan diri kalian. Aku punya rencana mengerjainya!" ucap nya dengan seringainya.

.

Sakura berjalan kearah gerbang. Ia sendirian sekarang. Hinata tidak bisa bersama-sama menunggu jemputan dengan Sakura. Ia diajak Naruto ke taman. Sasuke? Oh, jangan harap Sakura mau. Lagipula, Sasuke sedang ada urusan. Makanya cepat-cepat ia pulang. Mungkin ia dipanggil ke Uchiha Crop? Ntahlah. Sakura tak mau pusing-pusing memikirkannya.

Sakura tiba-tiba ditarik segerombolan perempuan.

"HEY!"

.

**To Be Continue!**

**Next Chapter** :

"_Oh, Sakura Haruno ne? aku Kimi Haru. Aku ketua Fans club Sasuke-kun. Salam kenal."_

"_Aku tak minta salam perkenalanmu, gadis aneh. Dan kenapa kau membawaku ke halaman belakang sekolah?!"_

"_Kau telah menginjak kaki Sasuke-kun, lalu berpacaran dengannya. Uh, perempuan macam apa kau?"_

"_Setidaknya aku tidak seperti kau, gadis genit yang aneh."_

_._

"_MENYEBALKAAAAAAAANNNN!"_

"_Ugh, nona. Kau bisa kecilkan sedikit suaramu? Itu sungguh menyakitkan telingaku."_

"_Senpai?"_

_._

"_Kenapa Sakura berubah menjadi adonan?"_

"_Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu."_

"_Sasuke, cepat susul dia!"_

"_Aku?"_

_._

"_Kau mengintipku mandi?!"_

"_Aku tak punya nafsu pada gadis sepertimu."_

"_Ya ampun? Kenapa rambutmu? Sakura?"_

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san, Obaa-san, Ojii-san. Aku dan Sakura pergi dulu."_

"_Eh—Ayam! Lepaskan aku! Hey!"_

_._

"_Kita lakukan penyamaran agar tak ada yang mengenali kita."_

"_Sejak kapan kau punya jaket warna pink?"_

"_Sudahlah, pakai saja."_

"_Dasar orang kaya!"_

"_Kau juga kaya bukan?"_

_._

"_Oh ya, Ayam. Aku lupa sesuatu."_

"_Ini."_

"_Untukmu saja."_

"_Benarkah? Terimakasih!"_

_Cup._

"_Aku suka hidupku."_

_._

**Balas Review**~!

**FuRaHeart** :Hehehe~ ini sudah saya lanjutin! Review again? ^^

**Karin Shawol** : Arigatou~  
Yaaa~ err… memang sedikit mirip dengan BBF. Tetapi gak semuanya looohhh~ hehe… review again? ^^

**UzuKyu Huri-chan** : boleh saja. :)  
beberapa kalimat yg kurang enak dibaca? Itu dibagian mana ya? Saya dah baca ulang tetapi otak saya gak meresapi (?) -.- jadi, gomen~ kalo kata-katanya ada yang kurang mengenakkan. .  
ini sudah saya lanjutin! Dan… Huri-chan ada cerita ya? Publish aja~ dan mudah-mudahan saya gak lupa baca. XD *plaked! *kidding  
Oke~ review again? ^^

**nadialovely** : benarkah? Syukurlah menghibur~  
umm… updatenya mungkin nggak nentu… -,- gomen…  
Review again? ^^

**mako-chan** : aaaa… saya updatenya gak nentu… gomen… ini lanjutannya~ semoga memuaskan. review again?

**Sasusaku 4ever** : Hehe… Oke, akan saya usahakan update kilat! :) Review again?

.

.

**A/N:** Kyaaaaaaaaa! Kenapa fic ku jadi begini? Maaf kalau kurang puas. T3T

Ahahay~ lumayan juga, menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam membuatnya. Saya harus peras otak dulu. (ngawur.)

Yah, memang. Cerita ini **sedikit **terinspirasi dari film **BBF**. Tetapi hanya sedikit, *nyengir  
dan yang lainnya hasil karyaku~ Gak apa-apa kan?

Keberuntungan lagi bagi saya. Ada waktu luang untuk update. Sepertinya **jadwal update** saya akan **berubah-ubah**, jadi maaf~ dan menjelang hari liburan *Yeeeyy! ^0^* saya akan melanjutkan fic selanjutnya, jadi… bersabarlah… ^_^

Yak! Bagaimana? Review lagi donk? :D

**See You~**

**Review? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

"HEY!" Sakura melawan. Tetapi cengkraman dipergelangan tangannya menguat. 'Ugh! Tidak adil! Satu lawan dua!' gerutunya.

Sakura bingung. Mereka membawanya ke halaman belakang sekolah. Untuk apa?

"Ini orangnya, Kimi-chan~." Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Kimi-chan?

.

**The days with Prince **

** Disclaimer : **Masashi Khisimoto

**Story** by. **Nami WinterSpring**

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Rated **: T

**Genre : **Romance, Humor

**Warning! : **AU, Typo, alur kecepatan, OOC, humor garing, dll

.

"Oh, Sakura Haruno ne? aku Kimi Haru. Aku ketua Fans club Sasuke-kun. Salam kenal."

"Aku tak minta salam perkenalanmu, gadis aneh. Dan kenapa kau membawaku ke halaman belakang sekolah?!" tanya Sakura. Kimi membuang muka dengan kesal.

"Berani juga kau." Ucap Kimi kesal. "Kau telah menginjak kaki Sasuke-kun, lalu berpacaran dengannya. Uh, perempuan macam apa kau?"

Sakura menggeram. "Setidaknya aku tidak seperti kau, gadis genit yang aneh." Ucap Sakura asal. _Sejak kapan aku belajar kata-kata itu?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau! Cepat lakukan!" perintah Kimi. Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. '_Melakukan apa?_'

Sakura terbelalak. Mereka –kedua temannya- membawa telur dan tepung. Oh? Apakah Sakura ulang tahun? Tentu tidak! Sakura juga tau itu.

Mereka melempari Sakura dengan tepung dan telur. '_Uh! Sejak kapan aku jadi kue?_' tanya Sakura aneh. Mereka tertawa melihat Sakura tersiksa.

'_Ugh! Awas saja kalian!_'

Setelah mereka selesai. Sakura melihat keadaannya. Baju, rompi,sepatu kets, rambutnya, semuanya diselimuti tepung dan telur. Sakura menggeram. Ia menghampiri Kimi dengan cepat—karena mereka tertawa puas yang menurut Sakura menyebalkan-.

PLAK!

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu!" ucap Sakura langsung berlari menghindari mereka.

Kimi terdiam, lalu menatap Sakura dengan kebencian. "Awas kau."

.

.

Sakura berlari menuju atap. Disana sangat sepi, jadi Sakura sangat senang disana. Ia menahan rasa sedihnya. Dilempari tepung dan telur? Itu menyakitkan. Bagaimana tidak? Harus mencuci baju, rompi, dan sepatu kets kesayangannya yang lengket dan amis karena telur dan tepung. Ia juga harus mencuci rambutnya, menghilangkan amis dan tepung yang melengket di rambutnya. Ugh! Menyebalkan.

"MENYEBALKAAAAAAAANNNN!" teriak Sakura. _'kenapa sejak aku sekolah disini selalu ada masalah menimpaku?'_

"Ugh, nona. Kau bisa kecilkan sedikit suaramu? Itu sungguh menyakitkan telingaku."

Sakura menoleh. "Senpai?" tanyanya. "B-belum pulang?"

"Aku ketiduran." Jawab Gaara. "Langsung terbangun mendengar suaramu yang indah itu." Sindir Gaara. Kemudian Ia melihat Sakura yang… yah, kau taulah. Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau membuat kue atau menjadi adonannya? Sampai begini?"

"Ah, Tidak apa kok. Senpai." Ucap Sakura disertai senyum paksa. Um, perasaan kerja paksa deh? *Plak! (Abaikan)

Gaara mengambil sapu tangannya, dan membersihkan rompi serta baju Sakura yang terkena telur dan tepung. Sakura terkejut. "S-senpai…"

Gaara berhenti. Ah, dia mengerti. "Oh, maaf. Kau lakukan sendiri saja. Aku mau pulang. Jaa~"

Sakura menatap Gaara. Ia langsung saja mengelap rompi plus bajunya. Sakura berhenti. Ia melihat sapu tangan itu. Disudut kiri terdapat tulisan namanya.

'Sabaku no Gaara'

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku pasti mengembalikannya, senpai."

.

Sakura sampai di rumahnya. Ia tak bersama Sasori, karena Sasori ada kelas tambahan.

"Tadaima." Sakura berjalan melewati ruang tamu. "ah. Sakura-chan."

Sakura menoleh. "Mikoto-baasan?"

Sakura melihat sekeliling. Disana ada Saki, Rin, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan…

Sasuke.

Sakura membuang muka saat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa Saku?" tanya Rin khawatir. Sakura langsung membalas.

"Tidak apa. Aku ke kamar dulu." Sakura melangkah menuju kamarnya.

'_Kenapa dengan Jidat ya? Tadikan gak apa-apa?_'

"Kenapa Sakura berubah menjadi adonan?" canda Saki, yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan kecil dilengannya oleh Rin.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Fugaku datar.

"Sasuke, cepat susul dia!" perintah Mikoto. Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku?"

"Ya! Kau kan calon tunangannya!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dia lagi, dia lagi.

.

.

"Ugh… Rambutku, kenapa masih bau? Tepungnya juga melekat. Argh!" ucap Sakura frustasi. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Baju, rompi, dan roknya dibiarkannya tergeletak (?) di lantai.

"Namanya juga tepung. Kau perlu ke salon, Mungkin?"

Sakura terbelalak. "Kau mengintipku mandi?!"

"Aku tak punya nafsu pada gadis sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke datar. Ia melihat kepakaian seragam Sakura yang tergeletak.

"Cepat ganti pakaian. Kau dipanggil Kaa-san dan Rin-Baasan." Sepertinya kau berbohong Sasuke.

"Ugh! Iya! Cepat keluar!"

BLAM!

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia menunggu Sakura dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok(?).

CLEK!

"Kau lama sekali." Celetuk Sasuke yang bosan menunggu Sakura selama 20 menit.

"Uh! Kau memang—" sebelum Sakura sempat protes, Sasuke segera membawanya ke ruang tamu. Dimana Orang tua dan err— mertuanya? Menunggu.

"Ya ampun? Kenapa rambutmu? Sakura?" tanya Rin kaget. Rambutnya tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku—"

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Obaa-san, Ojii-san. Aku dan Sakura pergi dulu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya sambil menarik Sakura.

"Eh—Ayam! Lepaskan aku! Hey!" teriak Sakura tetapi tak dipedulikan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya mereka lumayan dekat ya?" ungkap Mikoto. Ia terlihat senang sekali.

"Iya. Itu sebuah keberuntungan!"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

.

"Uh. Apa-apaan sih kau, Ayam?" ucap Sakura kesal. Sasuke mendengus lalu focus ke jalanan.

Mereka sedang berada di mobil. Sasuke yang menarik Sakura paksa dan menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil. Itu membuat Sakura kesal.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Rahasia." Kata Sasuke. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kenapa main rahasia-rahasiaan segala sih!"

"Agar kau penasaran." Sasuke menahan tawa melihat wajah Sakura menggerutu. Itu lucu menurutnya.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya. Sakura melihat ke toko—bukan, Mall dengan heran. Konoha Mall City. Mall terbesar di Konoha. Dan yang membuatnya (lagi-lagi) Uchiha Crop. Untuk apa dia dibawa kesini?

"Ikut aku. Dan, pakai ini." Sasuke melemparkan jaket, dan topi padanya. Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. Emang mereka mau jadi mata-mata? Pakai menyamar segala.

"Kita lakukan penyamaran agar tak ada yang mengenali kita." Jelas Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dipikiran Sakura. Ia memakai jaket berwarna biru gelap dan memakai topi, menyamarkan rambut langka dan uniknya.

"Sejak kapan kau punya jaket warna pink?" ucap Sakura heran.

Sasuke mendengus. "Sudahlah, pakai saja."

Setelah memakainya, mereka memasuki mall itu. Tak ada yang menyadari identidas mereka. Jika mereka tak menyamar, mereka akan dikerumuni. Mengingat Sasuke anak bungsu perusahaan terkenal dan Sakura sebagai urutan kedua anak perusahaan terkenal sekaligus calon tunangan anak bungsu Uchiha—ups, ternyata gossip cepat menyebar.

Sasuke segera membawanya menuju tempat pakaian. Sakura terbelalak.

"Kenapa kau membawa ku kesini?!" tanya Sakura. Ia tau baju-baju ini. Seragam KHS. Ia kan masih punya baju seragam?

"Membelikan mu seragam KHS. Ku lihat seragammu terkena telur dan tepung. Bau telur itu pasti tercium. Makanya kubelikan."

"Tak perlu repot-repot, ayam…"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang petugas. "Ah, Sasuke-sama." Bisiknya pelan. Sasukemengangguk kecil, lalu menyuruhnya mencarikan seragam yang pas untuk Sakura. Petugas-petugas disini memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke. Bahkan selalu begitu tiap kali berkunjung kesini.

"Dasar orang kaya!" cibir Sakura.

"Kau juga kaya bukan?" celetuk Sasuke. Sakura langsung terdiam dan diam-diam mengutuk Sasuke.

"Yang ini bagaimana, tuan?"

Sasuke menoleh. "Hn, coba kau pakai, Jidat."

Meski kesal, Sakura segera memakainya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar. "Ini cocok, Ayam."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Beli." Ucapnya pada petugas. Meskipun anak pemilik mall, ia harus tetap membayar. Sebagai pelanggan.

"Apa kau punya sepatu?" tanya Sasuke pada petugas. Ia sempat melihat sepatu Sakura yang sedikit sama dengan nasib seragamnya. Petugas itu mengangguk. Sakura memanggil petugas itu kembali, petugas itu menoleh.

"Sepatu kets ya? Warna hitam." Petugas mengangguk.

"Kau ini, kenapa sepatu kets? Kau itu perempuan!"

Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku menyukai sepatu itu!"

"Ini sepatu kets anda."

Sakura menoleh lalu mencobanya. "Pas." Ucap Sakura setelah mencocokan kakinya pada sepatu kets tersebut. Sasuke menatap petugas itu. Petugas lalu mengangguk.

"Ini, semua jumlahnya 650.000 ryo. Tuan."

Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke yang sedang membayar, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan horror.

"Mahal sekali, Ayam?" bisik Sakura tak enak. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. '_Si Jidat ini kaya, tetapi merasa seperti tak kaya._' Batin Sasuke.

Setelah menerima bingkisan, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka berhenti.

"Salon?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke langsung menariknya kedalam. Padahal tertera dipintunya tertulis.

'Close. Istirahat sebentar. Jangan diganggu!'

"Hey, tidak lihat di depan pintu—Sasuke-sama? M-maafkan aku." Ucap petuga salon. Sakura melihat tag name-nya.

'Miko Uzura'

"Hn. Tak apa. Aku ingin kau perbaiki rambut gadis ini." Ucap Sasuke datar. Miko melihat Sakura.

"Buka topimu, nona?" pintanya. Sakura menurut. Rambutnya sedikit kaku(?) dan tidak lembut.

"Hum? Telur dan tepung? Nona kenapa?" tanya Miko mendudukan Sakura. Mungkin creambath (benar begini tulisannya?).

"Tidak apa."

Miko hanya diam. Ia berkonsentrasi (?) untuk membuat rambut Sakura segar kembali.

1 jam kemudian mereka selesai. Sasuke hampir mati kebosanan kalau saja tidak ada buku-buku disana. Sasuke melihat Sakura. Rambutnya sudah seperti semula. Sasuke tanpa sadar mengelusnya

"Ushhhhh! Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sudah berbaik hati padanya.

"Hn. Mengelus rambutmu saja tidak bolehkah?" tanya Sasuke balik. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Berapa, Miko?" tanya Sasuke, beralih pada petugas salon itu.

"Tidak usah, Sasuke-sama. Saya senang telah membantu nona ini dan anda." Ucap Miko tersenyum. Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu ia menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura menahannya.

"Aku mau pakai topi dulu!" bantah Sakura. Segera dipakainya topi penyamaran. "Selagi aku memakai topi. Ucapkanlah terimakasih pada Miko-san."

Sasuke membuang muka. Miko memaklumi sifat Sasuke. "Tidak apa. Nona."

Setelah selesai, Sasuke membawa Sakura meninggalkan Konoha Mall City. Tetapi, sebelum meninggalkan salon Sakura sudah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Miko.

Sakura dan Sasuke berada di mobil. Sasuke mengendarai mobil menuju kediaman Haruno. Sakura menatap Sasuke sekilas, lalu menatap ke jendela.

"Terimakasih Sasuke." Ini pertama kalinya Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasuke. Sasuke sempat kaget, lalu berubah ke ekspresi sebelumnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya." Sasuke dan Sakura langsung membisu. Sampailah mereka di kediaman Haruno.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarkan ku. Ayam." Ucap Sakura di depan gerbang rumahnya dengan menenteng dua bungkusan.

"Yayaya." Kata Sasuke bosan. Sakura berbalik. Tetapi ia langsung menghadap Sasuke kembali.

"Oh ya, Ayam. Aku lupa sesuatu." Ia segera membuka jaket dan topinya. "Ini."

"Untukmu saja."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Terimakasih!" ucap Sakura senang.

Cup.

Sakura menutup bibirnya dengan kedua kelapak tangannya, terkejut atas tindakannya tadi. Mencium pipi Sasuke. Segera ia membalikan badannya dan berlari menuju rumahnya dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke terdiam. Masih syok dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura tadi. Setelah sadar, ia tersenyum senang.

"Aku suka hidupku."

.

Sakura memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Ia datang pagi-pagi. Sasuke mengantarkannya. Sekarang Sasuke sedang memparkirkan mobilnya.

Sakura berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, tetapi harus dihadang oleh—

Kimi dan kedua temannya.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Oh, sekarang berangkat bersama dengan Sasuke-kun ya? Dan, Uh, kemarin kau menamparku. kau seperti menantangku."

"Kau mencari masalah, gadis aneh." Ucap Sakura membalas.

"Kau belum jera ya? Gadis sombong?"

Kedua temannya kini membawa seember air. "Lakukan." Perintah Kimi. Sakura terbelalak, ember berisi air—yang entah air apa- itu telah mengayun untuk menyiramnya.

Sakura menutup matanya. Ia sudah tak bisa lari. Padahal seragam serta sepatu yang dipakainya masih baru, sangat baru dan juga mahal.

BYUUUURRR! (?)

Sakura tak merasakan apapun. Basah? Tidak sama sekali. Ia melihat orang didepannya, memegang payung kearah depan. Menahan agar air itu tidak membuatnya dan Sakura basah.

Sakura membulatkan matanya melihat siapa pemuda itu.

.

**To Be Continue!**

**Next Chapter** **:**

"_Sedang apa Kaa-san disini?"_

"_Kaa-san akan pergi ke Ame, Sakura. Tou-san sudah pergi duluan. Ada masalah disana."_

"_Lalu, kenapa Kaa-san mengemasi baju-bajuku? Apa kita pindah lagi?"_

"_Ah, tidak. Kita tetap tinggal disini. Aku membereskannya untuk menitipkanmu di rumah Sasuke. Kau menginap di rumahnya."_

_._

"_Itachi-niisan… Ayam—err… Sasuke sedang apa didalam?"_

"_Hum? Ia sedang tidur. Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"_

_**.**_

"_Kaa-san mu dan Tou-san mu ke Ame?" "Berarti, Kaa-san dan Tou-sanku kesana juga?"_

"_Iya, tadi Obaa-san bilang begitu."_

"_Aniki dan Sasori-nii akan ke China… jadi…"_

"_Kita hanya tinggal berdua?!"_

_._

"_Kita kan hanya berdua di rumah ini besok…" "Bagaimana kalau kau…"_

"_Kau… mau apa, Ayam!?" "Jangan macam-macam! Atau aku melakukan sesuatu!"_

_._

"_Baik! Kumpulkan PR kalian!"_

"_Aduh… bagaimana ini…?!"_

.

**Thanks for** :

**UzuKyu Huri-chan, **

**yukarindha yoshikuni, **

**Nina317Elf, **

**FuRaHeart, **

**Karin Shawol, **

**nadialovely, **

**cherry aoi**

.

**A/N : **Kembali lagi~ dengan saya, Nami WinterSpring! :D

*krik… krik…

Ehem… maaf, terlalu semangat.

Ya, seperti biasa. Saya minta saran, kritik serta pendapatnya tentang chap ini.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura membulatkan matanya melihat siapa pemuda itu. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto menguncupkan payung itu. "Hehehe… untung aku tak telat, Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto nyengir.

"Kenapa kau… disini? Biasanya bersama Hinata?" tanya Sakura bingung. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Naruto berubah.

"Ia sakit. Tadi aku mau menjemputnya. Yah, gak jadi deh." Jelas Naruto. Sakura mangut-mangut, ia melihat kearah payung Naruto.

"Lah? Kenapa kau membawa payung, Naruto?"

"Oh? Ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap payung tersebut. "Aku mau mengembalikannya pada Kurenai-sensei. Aku lupa mengembalikannya 2 hari yang lalu."

"Err… lalu, apa maksudmu; 'untung aku gak telat?" tanya Sakura terus menerus. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Teme tadi menyuruhku. Tadi aku dan dia berjalan bersama, lalu dia memintaku untuk menghampirimu duluan. Katanya ada urusan penting."

"Hn."

"?!"

Kedua remaja itu menatap kearah suara. Berdiri pemuda raven dibelakang mereka berdua.

"Kau, Teme? Cepat sekali? Urusannya udah kelar?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Hn."

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Sakura sedikit was-was. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mencurigakan.

"Saat Dobe menguncupkan payung itu."

Mata elang itu melirik kearah ketiga gadis dihadapan mereka. Kimi dan kedua temannya, hanya menonton mereka tanpa berniat pergi.

Sasuke menatap Kimi dan kedua temannya. Ia segera bertanya meski itu pertanyaan tak penting untuknya.

"Siapa kalian?"

Kimi dan kedua temannya yang awalnya berkeringat dingin, langsung terlonjak senang. Sasuke Uchiha, menanyakan nama mereka? Sesuatu banget! (-.-)

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut coklat yang sedang bersikap -sok- manis kepadanya.

"Aku Kimi Haru, Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah gadis yang bernama Kimi itu. Sakura menganga. _Untuk apa si Sasuke menanyakan nama mereka?!  
_Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku Nana Mizuta."

"Aku Tami Uzura~"

Sasuke menatap mereka secara bergantian.

"Kalian kukeluarkan dari sekolah ini." Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang terkejut, diikuti Naruto dan Sakura—yang ikut terkejut.

.

**The days with Prince **

** Disclaimer : **Masashi Khisimoto

**Story** by. **Nami WinterSpring**

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Rated **: T

**Genre : **Romance, Humor

**Warning! : **AU, Typo, alur kecepatan, OOC, humor garing, dll

.

"K-kenapa kau mengeluarkannya, Ayam?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ia berbahaya untukmu. Kau mau, terus-terusan berhadapan dengan mereka?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura membungkam(?).

"Kalau dilihat-lihat sih… memang, mereka cukup berbahaya." Ucap Naruto menerawang. "Ah! Aku lupa, aku mau mengembalikan payung ini. Aku pergi dulu~ Jaaa!" sambungnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hn. Jidat." Panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau memberiku ciuman seperti kemarin?" kata Sasuke disertai seringainya. Wajah Sakura merona. Ia segera menjitak Sasuke. Sasuke meringkis. Ia ingin memarahi Sakura, tetapi Sakura sudah berlari menjauhinya sambil berteriak;

"Ayam mesum!"

.

Sakura menatap layar TV dengan malas. Tak ada siaran atau film yang menarik untuknya. Ia segera mematikan TV lalu menuju dapur. Ia segera membuka kulkas dan menuangkan air dingin kesebuah gelas, lalu meminumnya dan menuju kamarnya.

"Kaa-san?" panggil Sakura. Rin kini tengah membereskan baju-baju Sakura kedalam koper berwarna Pink milik putrinya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Ah, Sakura…"

"Sedang apa Kaa-san disini?" tanya Sakura. Ia segera menghampiri Rin.

"Kaa-san akan pergi ke Ame, Sakura. Tou-san sudah pergi duluan. Ada masalah disana." Jelas Rin.

"Lalu, kenapa Kaa-san mengemasi baju-bajuku? Apa kita pindah lagi?" Sakura meminum air di gelas yang berada digenggamannya.

"Ah, tidak. Kita tetap tinggal disini. Aku membereskannya untuk menitipkanmu di rumah Sasuke. Kau menginap di rumahnya." Ucap Rin santai.

Sakura terkejut –plus tersedak. "A-apa? Kan aku bisa tinggal disini, Kaa-san!" bantah Sakura.

"Tak baik seorang gadis tinggal di rumah ini sendirian. Bisa saja nanti kau diculik, atau rumah kita dirampok." Kata Rin memberi alasan.

"Apa maksud Kaa-san, tinggal sendirian? Bukannya ada Sasori-nii?" tanya Sakura. Rin menatap anak bungsunya.

"Sasori ada kegiatan pergi ke… kemana ya?" ucap Rin mengingat-ngingat. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Pergi ke China. Ada kegiatan sekolah disana." Sambung Sasori yang sedang bersandar pada tembok disamping pintu kamar Sakura.

"APA?! Jadi, aku tinggal sendiri?" teriak Sakura. Rin menyentil dahi Sakura.

"Jangan berteriak seenaknya!" nasihat Rin, Sakura meringkis. "Maka dari itu, Kaa-san menitipkanmu disana. Kan ada yang menjagamu~" goda Rin.

"Aaa, betul Kaa-san. Ada pangeran yang menjagamu, Imouto." Ucap Sasori yang ikut menggoda Sakura.

"Uh, pangeran-pangeran. Yang ada aku diganggu oleh ayam disana." Kata Sakura, cemberut. Rin dan Sasori terkekeh.

"Oke, nanti malam Sasori akan mengantarkanmu ke rumahnya. Aku sudah bilang ke Mikoto, bersiaplah." Ucap Rin. Sakura hendak membantah, tetapi diurungkannya. Sepertinya percuma saja ia membantah?

.

.

"Sakura-chan? Ayo masuk!" kata Itachi mempersilakan Sakura. "Hey, Sasori. Jemput aku ya, besok? Kita berangkat bersama!" Teriak Itachi pada Sasori yang sedang memakai helm.

"Heh? Kau saja yang menjemputku!" suruh Sasori. Itachi hanya menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Jaaa~ Imouto~, Itachi." pamit Sasori lalu pergi bersama motor kesayangannya menjauhi kediaman Uchiha.

Setelah Sasori pergi, Itachi segera membawa Sakura bertemu Mikoto. Pelayan disana segera menutup pintu. Sakura menatap ruangan-ruangan yang dilaluinya. Ia terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, terlihat Mikoto menunggu.

"Halo, Sakura." Sapa Mikoto lembut.

"Halo, Baa-san! Aku senang bertemu dengan Obaa-san." Balas Sakura sopan. Mikoto tersenyum.

"Aku juga, Saku-chan…"

Sakura melihat sekeliling. "Ojii-san mana, Obaa-san?"

"Oh? Ia sudah pergi bersama Tou-sanmu, menangani masalah di Ame. Kau tahu bukan?" Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Sepertinya kau lelah? Itachi, antar Sakura ke kamarnya." Suruh Mikoto. Itachi mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah ke arah Sakura.

"Ayo, ikut aku."

.

.

"Sakura-chan, ini kamarmu. Dan di depannya kamar Sasuke." Ucap Itachi menerangkan. Sakura mengangguk.

"Baik. Aku pergi dulu—"

"Itachi-niisan…" panggil Sakura ragu, membuat Itachi berniat menunda kepergiannya. " Ayam—err… Sasuke sedang apa didalam kamarnya?" tanya Sakura. Ia merutuki pertanyaan yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Hum? Ia sedang tidur. Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" goda Itachi. Wajah Sakura memerah.

"T-tidak!"

"Haha, yasudah ya? Aku pergi dulu~ anggap saja rumah sendiri, Sakura~" pamit Itachi. Sakura mengangguk. Ia segera memasuki kamar tersebut.

Sakura terdiam. Kamar ini bernuansa Pink. Sedikit mirip dengan kamar Sakura. Sakura hanya menghela nafas lalu membereskan pakaiannya.

Setelah selesai, ia merasa haus. Segera ia menuju dapur. Meski ia sedikit tersesat, tetapi akhirnya ia menemukan dapur tersebut. Ia membuka kulkas dan menuangkan air dingin. Setelah menutup pintu kulkas, Sakura segera menyambar gelas berisi air dingin tersebut. Rasa dingin menyapa tenggorokkannya. Setelah jeda beberapa detik, Sakura meminum kembali air itu.

"Sedang apa kau di rumah orang lain, Jidat?"

Sakura tersedak. Gara-gara tersedak, ia menjadi batuk. '_Gara-gara Ayam!_' batinnya kesal.

"Ini minum." Ucap Sasuke memberikan segelas air. Sakura segera menyambarnya.

"Kau kenapa di rumahku, Jidat?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku sementara dititipkan disini. Kaa-san dan Tou-san pergi ke Ame." Jelas Sakura –sedikit kesal- setelah rasa batuknya menghilang.

"Kau ini, menumpang di rumahku. Memang rumahmu sedang digusur? Atau, kau pikir rumahku sebuah kost atau tempat penginapan?"

"Sembarangan! Gak mungkin lah rumahku digusur. Tanyakan saja pada Kaa-san ku!" suruh Sakura sebal.

"Hn."

Sakura melangkah menuju kamarnya, diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Hey, ayam. Pinjam buku PR matematikamu ya?" Sakura tidak yakin, Sasuke akan meminjamkannya.

"Hn. Asalkan kau mencatatnya di kamarku. Berbahaya kalau bukuku hilang." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. Sakura pun mengambil buku PRnya dan menuju kamar Sasuke.

Kamar bernuansa biru gelap dengan perabotan kamarnya yang tersusun rapi. Membuat Sakura sedikit nyaman berada disini. Ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Ayam! Mana buku PRnya?"

Sasuke menunjuk kesebuah meja kecil disamping ranjang. Saat ini ia sedang membaca buku di kursi meja belajar yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Sakura mengambil buku PR itu, dan mulai mencatat. Mengingat Sasuke sedang meduduki kursi satu-satunya di kamar tersebut. Apa boleh buat, Sakura duduk di ranjang Sasuke.

Setelah selesai mencatat PR, Sakura meletakkan buku PRnya dan Sasuke di meja kecil tempat asal buku PR Sasuke tergeletak.

Hening.

Sasuke maupun Sakura terdiam. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan. Sakura sedikit gelisah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia segera memulai pembicaraan.

"Hey, Ayam…" panggil Sakura.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ayam'!" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Yayaya…"

Hening.

Keadaan sunyi senyap kembali. Dan kali ini, Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kaa-san mu dan Tou-san mu ke Ame?" tanya Sasuke. Ia berhenti membaca dan mulai berdiri dan bersandar pada tembok disamping ranjangnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Berarti, Kaa-san dan Tou-san ku kesana juga?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Iya, tadi Obaa-san bilang begitu."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir. "Aniki dan Sasori-nii akan ke China… jadi…"

Sakura heran. Ia segera mencari kesimpulan atas ucapan Sasuke. Otaknya segera me-loading. Kemudian ia membulatkan matanya.

"Kita hanya tinggal berdua?!" kata Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar.

"Cepat juga otakmu menarik kesimpulan." Puji Sasuke secara tak langsung.

"Tentu saja! Sakura gitu~" ucap Sakura sedikit bangga. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hn. Kembali ketopik pembicaraan."

"Kita kan hanya berdua di rumah ini besok…" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya. Ia segera mendekati Sakura yang duduk ditepi ranjang. Sakura sedikit panik. Pikiran-pikiran negative mulai merasukinya. Apalagi hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kau…" Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kapada wajah Sakura. Sasuke dapat mencium aroma dari tubuh Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, sekarang ia sudah sangat panik dan tegang. Jantungnya memompa darah semakin cepat.

"Jangan mendekat!" ancam Sakura setengah berbisik. Sasuke tak mendengarkan, ia menarik dagu Sakura.

"Kau… mau apa, Ayam!?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. "Jangan macam-macam! Atau aku melakukan sesuatu!" sambungnya.

Sasuke tak memperdulikan ucapan Sakura. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura. Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat.

"…membuatkanku nasi goreng ekstra tomat?"

DUK!

Sasuke meringkis. Sakura menendang kakinya yang mengenai tulang keringnya. Sasuke memegangi tulang keringnya.

"Ush! Kau ini kenapa sih menendangku?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Sakura membuang muka, kesal.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu, tidak perlu sampai seperti tadi! Dan… kau kan bisa meminta pelayan memasakanmu?"

"Huh. Sedikit romantis saja tak boleh? Aku tak suka masakan mereka. Pokoknya kau harus memasakan makanan itu untukku, Jidat!"

"Romantis dari mana? Kau ini. Aku kira kau tadi ingin…" Sakura berhenti, tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dapat dilihatnya, Sasuke sedang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Kau kira aku tadi ingin apa?" goda Sasuke. Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia segera berlari keluar kamar Sasuke.

"Ayam mesum!"

Blam!

Pintu kamar Sasuke pun tertutup. Meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri, yang sedang tersenyum tipis.

.

"Ini masakanku! Makan sana!" ucap (paksa) Sakura menyerahkan sepiring nasi goreng kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap –pura-pura— tak niat pada masakan Sakura.

Mereka kini berada di dapur, sarapan sebelum sekolah. Sesuai pesanan Sasuke tadi malam, Sakura membuatkannya nasi goreng ekstra tomat.

"Hn. Susunan tomatnya tak rapi, Jidat." Komentar Sasuke. Sakura menahan amarahnya.

"Ayam… Kau ini sudah dibuatkan masih saja berkomentar? Makan saja!"

"Hn. Masakanmu pasti tak enak. Aku tak berselera." Ucap Sasuke berbohong. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Yasudah kalau tak mau. Untukku saja." Kata Sakura akhirnya. Sasuke melotot.

"Sini! Itukan jatahku!"

"Kau tadi tak mau?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku hanya bilang masakan mu tak enak, bukan berarti aku tak mau!" Sasuke segera mengambil nasi goreng tersebut dan memakannya.

'Hmm, lumayan enak.' Batinnya.

Sakura memakan nasi gorengnya yang tidak memakai tomat. Sasuke sedikit bingung, tetapi tetap melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

Setelah selesai, mereka berangkat sekolah. Beberapa saat kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi.

"Ohayou, murid-murid." Ucap Tsunade. Guru yang mengajar matematika, dan kepala sekolah yang sangat killer disini.

"Ohayou…"

"Baik! Kumpulkan PR kalian!" ucap Tsunade tegas. Sakura segera membuka tasnya dan mencari buku PR matematika nya.

Tidak ada.

Sakura sedikit panik. Ia segera memeriksa kembali tasnya, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Aduh… bagaimana ini…?!" desis Sakura panik. Ia mengingat kembali dimana ia meletakkan PR tersebut.

Kamar Sasuke!

Sakura segera mencolek punggung Sasuke. Sasuke segera menoleh kebelakang.

"Ayam—"

"Buku PR ku dan buku PR mu tertinggal di kamarku." Ucap Sasuke datar. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Siapa yang tidak mengerjakan PR?!" teriak Tsunade lantang. Sakura dan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan masih ada seorang murid lagi.

Naruto Uzumaki.

"Maju kalian!"

Mereka bertiga segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tsunade pun mulai menceramahi mereka.

"…dan sebagai hukumannya, kalian berdiri didepan kelas sampai pergantian pelajaran!" meski Sasuke adalah anak dari pemilik SMA ini, dan Sakura sebagai calon jodoh Sasuke serta Naruto sebagai anak dari pemimpin Konoha. Tsunade tetap tak peduli. Ia akan tetap berperilaku adil.

Mereka melangkah keluar kelas. Raut wajah mereka berbeda-beda. Datar, lesu, dan santai.

"Ush! Gara-gara kau, ayam!" tuduh Sakura setengah berbisik—takut terdengar Tsunade.

"Kenapa kau menuduhku? Salahkan kau yang tak membawa buku PR mu saat keluar dari kamarku!"

"Habis, kau yang menggodaku tadi malam!"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Buku PR? Keluar dari kamarku? Menggodaku tadi malam?"

O-ow. Sasuke dan Sakura tak menyadari ada seorang lagi dari mereka yang berada ikut dihukum.

"Huh… lupakan." Ucap Sasuke. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto menatap Sakura, minta penjelasan.

"Err… tadi malam, aku mengajak Sasuke mengerjakan PR bersama, lalu kami mengerjakannya di kamar Sasuke." Kata Sakura mencari alasan. Ia sedikit bernafas lega saat Naruto mempercayainya.

"Jadi, apa maksud dari 'menggodaku tadi malam?"

Sekarang Sakura harus berpikir keras.

"Eee… I-itu…"

"Aku menyuruhnya dan menggodanya memakan tomat, Dobe." Sakura menatap Sasuke aneh. Alasan macam apa itu? Tetapi Naruto mempercayainya.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke baru saja pulang. Mereka segera menuju kamar Sasuke. Sasuke sih gak perlu dijelaskan alasannya memasuki kamarnya sendiri kan? Kalau Sakura mengambil buku PR nya.

"Huh. Percuma donk? Aku menyontek bukumu, Ayam?" keluh Sakura. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Makanya, jangan biasakan mencontek!" nasihat Sasuke. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. _Sasuke kalau lagi nasihat makin aneh deh!_

"Sasu-chan~!" Sasuke membelalak matanya. Ia terlihat panik. Sakura menatap Sasuke heran. Sasuke segera berlari menutup pintu, tetapi—

"Kau didalam, Sasu-cha—Kyaaaa! Siapa kau, perempuan permen karet!"

Ia terlambat.

.

**To be Continue~**

**Next Chapter :**

"_Mikoto, Fugaku! Bukankah kalian berjanji menjodohkan putriku dengan Sasuke?!"_

"_Apa?!"_

"_Maafkan aku, Mei. Aku tidak bisa menepatinya—"_

"_Kau harus menepatinya! Bagaimanapun!"_

_._

"_Maafkan aku…"_

"_Aku… menyukaimu."_

_Jangan tinggalkan aku… aku berjanji, akan mengatasi masalah ini."_

"_Berjanjilah padaku, jangan meninggalkanku. Apapun yang terjadi."_

_._

"_K-Kenapa kalian disini!?"_

"_Tuan muda menyuruh kami menjaga anda, Nona."_

"_Ada apa, Nona?"_

"_Kau, kenapa menyuruh pelayan itu menjagaku!"_

"_Tidak apa. Memastikan saja kalau kau tidak bunuh diri gara-gara peristiwa perjodohan itu."_

"_Sepertinya aku salah bicara…"_

_._

"_Aaa… Sasuke Uchiha?"_

"…"

"_Sasuke Uchiha!"_

"…"

"_SASUKE UCHIHA!"_

"_Hn."_

_Gubrak!_

_._

"_A-apa! S-Suigetsu? K-Kau melamar Karin?!"_

"_T-tapi… Kacamata aneh, rambut aneh, mata merah, dan sikap buruknya. Kau mau melamarnya?"_

"_Sudah kubilangkan. Gadis kacamata itu bukan tipeku?"_

"_Haha. Yah, walau begitu aku tetap ingin melamarnya. Maukah Mei-san menjadi mertuaku?"_

"_Kau ini melamar aku atau ibuku sih?"_

_._

"_Uh~ Otouto! Ternyata kau sudah besar~"_

"_Mereka malah menyambut kita dengan adegan mesra, Itachi!"_

"_Aniki?"_

"_Nii-san?"_

"_Haaaa~ Aku tak sabar memiliki keponakan, Sasori!"_

_._

Thanks you for** : fishyhae**,** Guest**,** BrightS**,** yukarindha yoshikuni.  
**

Arigatou untuk masukannya** Yuuki Aika UcHiHa.  
**

untuk** mako-chan, **dan** Sasusaku 4ever ; **maaf kalau bukan Karin yang jadi ketua fans klubnya. karena perannya ada di next chapter. umm... kalau Gaara suka dengan Sakura sih memang, tetapi hanya ingin melindungi gituh.**  
**

**UzuKyu Huri-chan **maafkan saya, tebakan anda salah. . yang jadi pahlawannya adalah... *dah taukan? XD *plak

umm... oke. saya coba request NaruHina! tetapi di chap depan ^^'**  
**

**cherry aoi **ummm... orang ketiga? Errr... Ya, atau bukan ya? disini Gaara hanya menyayangi Sakura, meski sedikit menyukainya. Gomen kalau gak sesuai harapan! .

**SASA Kaguya **disini Gaara hanya menyayangi Sakura, sedikit menyukainya sih... gak papa kan? :O

******FuRaHeart **Jujur senpai, sebenarnya saya gak bisa bikin ini gak ada Romance nya ya? akan saya usahakan! chap depan ada Romancenya -walau gak yakin itu romancenya atau bukan~

**A/N : **Hweeee~ makin ancur aja nie fic saya. (-.-||)

Maafkan saya! T.T

Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan!

**Review? Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ia Sakura Haruno, Ia sekelas denganku! Dan Otou-san bersama Kaa-san menjodohkanku dengannya!" ucap Sasuke sekian kalinya. Ia menatap Mei Terumi –teman lama Mikoto- dengan pandangan bosan.

Sasuke, Sakura, Mikoto, Fugaku, Mei, Rin, dan Saki kini berada di ruang keluarga. Mikoto, Fugaku, Rin dan Saki baru pulang. Saat tiba, mereka dikejutkan oleh Sasuke dan Mei yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan pandangan tajam.

"Mikoto, Fugaku! Bukankah kalian berjanji menjodohkan putriku dengan Sasuke?!" tanya Mei kesal. Sasuke serta Mikoto, Fugaku, Saki, dan Rin terkejut. Sakura hanya diam, ia terlihat syok mendengarnya.

"Apa?!" Sasuke menatap Mikoto dan Fugaku tak percaya. Fugaku menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku, Mei. Aku tidak bisa menepatinya—"

"Kau harus menepatinya! Bagaimanapun!" paksa Mei. Mikoto menatap Sasuke sendu. Sasuke terlihat stress sekarang.

"Tapi—"

"O-obaasan, Ojiisan… Sebaiknya… kalian menepati janji kalian dengan tante ini… a-aku tidak apa." Ucap Sakura tersenyum paksa. Saki, Rin, Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke terkejut bukan main mendengar penuturan Sakura.

.

**The days with Prince **

** Disclaimer : **Masashi Khisimoto

**Story** by. **Nami WinterSpring**

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Rated **: T

**Genre : **Romance, Humor

**Warning! : **AU, Typo, alur kecepatan, OOC, humor garing, dll

.

"Sakura-chan…" Rin memeluk anak bungsunya. Ia tak tega melihat anaknya seperti ini.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menatap Sakura. Terbesit rasa kecewa dan sedih serta sesak dihatinya.

"Bagaimana? Haruno itu saja mau?" ucap Mei santai. Sakura sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia segera pergi keluar, meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Sakura!" Sasuke mengejar Sakura. Meninggalkan Orang tua mereka dan teman lama Mikoto.

.

Sakura terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya.

SRET!

Sasuke berhasil menggapai tangan Sakura. Nafasnya memburu karena mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku—"

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, Sasuke. Kau sudah dijodohkan orang tuamu dengan putri tante itu, bukan?" Sakura menutup matanya, ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena berlari.

"Aku saja tidak tau. Aku Cuma tahu dijodohkan dengan mu saja! Aku tak tau tentang dijodohkan dengan putri wanita itu!" bantah Sasuke. Ia merasa kesal karena dijodohkan lagi disaat ia mulai menyukai gadis pink itu.

"Sudahlah Sasuke." Sakura membuka matanya lalu menatap Sasuke. Sasuke sempat terkejut melihat manik Emerald yang berkaca-kaca. Tak tahan melihat Sakura menahan tangis, Sasuke segera memeluk gadis pink tersebut.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Sasuke. Sakura terdiam, menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku… menyukaimu." Sakura merasa pelukan Sasuke semakin erat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku… aku berjanji, akan mengatasi masalah ini."

Sakura membalas pelukan hangat Sasuke, diresapnya aroma maskulin milik Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Sakura." bisik Sasuke. Sakura terdiam, ia berpikir sejenak.

Sasuke lalu merenggut dagu gadis itu, mengangkat wajahnya hingga wajah mereka kini sejajar. Dengan cepat ia meraih bibir sang gadis dengan bibirnya, memberinya sebuah ciuman.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jangan meninggalkanku. Apapun yang terjadi." Sakura mengangguk kecil, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**…

"Hoaaaammmmmm~" gadis berambut Pink tersebut meregangkan otot tubuhnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Tiba-tiba ia terlonjak kaget melihat pelayan berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya.

"K-Kenapa kalian disini!?" hardik Sakura curiga. Salah satu pelayan pun menjawab,

"Tuan muda menyuruh kami menjaga anda, Nona." Sakura berdecak sebal. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar Sasuke.

Baru saja Sakura ingin mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, pintu tersebut sudah dibuka.

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat dihidung Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget.

"Kau, kenapa menyuruh pelayan itu menjagaku!"

"Tidak apa. Memastikan saja kalau kau tidak bunuh diri gara-gara peristiwa perjodohan itu."

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Sakura berubah, ia segera berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang bingung didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Sepertinya aku salah bicara…"

.

**Hyuuga Massion**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah membaca buku sambil duduk ditempat tidurnya. Ia kelihatan bosan membaca buku tersebut. Hinata –gadis itu- langsung meletakkan buku itu disamping tempat tidurnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk…"

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berdiri sambil memegang knop pintu. Hinata terkejut.

"Pagi Hinata-chan!" sapanya dengan senyum khasnya.

"P-pagi… eh? Ini masih subuh… Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

"Baguslah. Aku jadi bisa bersamamu lebih lama."

Blush…

Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Kau… masih demam, Hinata-chan?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, Hinata memejamkan matanya erat—gugup, ia gugup sekarang.

Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Hinata. "Tak panas pun?"

Hinata membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, menatap wajah Hinata lekat-lekat—yang semakin membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat.

"Lalu… kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Naruto memegang pipi Hinata. Sekarang Hinata sudah mencapai batas kesadarannya. Wajah Naruto dan Hinata sudah 10 cm dekatnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"Hinata-chan? Wajahmu memerah? Apa kau demam?"

"…"

"Hinata?"

"…"

"Hinata?!"

"…"

"Yahhh! Kok tidur?" ucap Naruto lalu membaringkan kembali Hinata.

Tidur darimana, Naruto? Hinata itu pingsan!

.

.

"AH! Akhirnya kau bangun! Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto senang. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat. Ia pun kembali pingsan.

"Kenapa tidur lagi!"

.

"Ini dia, putriku! Karin Terumi~" ucap Mei sedikit membanggakan anaknya.

Sasuke menatap anak berkacamata dengan rambut merah berbentuk aneh tersebut. "Bukan tipeku." Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar. Mei yang mendengar anaknya diejek Sasuke mendelik.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Bu-kan Ti-pe-ku!" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Huh! Sudahlah. Ayo kalian pergi ke sekolah bersama!" paksa Mei.

"Aku bersama Sakura saja."

"Hey! Kau harus bersama calon istrimu!"

"Hn? Aku tak kenal dia. Dan juga kau." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Mei dan anaknya.

.

.

"Huh! Kenapa aku harus sekelas denganmu, baka?" keluh Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah yang menyebalkan.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun~ jangan begitu padaku~" goda Karin sedikit genit. Sasuke mendeathglarenya. 'Untung saja aku tak duduk bersamanya. Mending dengan Dobe aja dah.' Batin Sasuke.

"Baik! Kita absen." Ucap Kakashi tenang.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"H-Hadir…"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Hadir, sensei!"

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Hadir!"

"Karin Terumi. Oh, tadi sudah ya." Ucap Kakashi mengingat saat Karin memperkenalkan diri.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yosh!"

"Sabaku no Gaara?"

Hening.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Kakashi.

"Gak tau, sensei. Tetapi ada tasnya."

"palingan tidur, sensei."

"Humm… Sakura Haruno?"

Hening.

"Sama kayak Gaara, sensei! Tasnya saja yang ada!"

'_Kemana si Jidat ya?'_

"Aaa… Sasuke Uchiha?"

"…"

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"…"

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" teriak Kakashi lantang.

"Hn."

Gubrak!

"Gak ada kata lain apa? Tn. Uchiha!"

"…"

"Lupakan. Shikamaru Nara?"

"Zzzzz…"

"Shi-ka-ma-ru Na-ra?"

"Hoammm… Zzz…"

"Hum, hadir ya… ?" Kakashi lalu menutup buku absennya. "Oke! Buka buku kalian! Halaman 35!"

.

.

Sakura menatap langit. Ia seperti sedang melamun.

"Nona?"

Sakura tersadar. Ia segera menoleh.

"Ah, Senpai…"

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Gaara duduk disamping Sakura. "Kau tak masuk kelas?"

"Hm. Aku malas." Jujur, Sakura malas masuk kelas karena melihat Karin.

"Oh. Kalau ada sesuatu, katakan saja."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak yakin menceritakannya pada Gaara.

"Senpai…"

"Hum?"

Sakura menghela nafas. "Kau tau Karin Terumi?"

"Calon jodoh Sasuke?"

Sakura kaget. Kenapa Gaara bisa tahu?

"Ya. Aku tahu. Tetapi, bukannya kau calon tunangannya Sasuke?"

"Aa… i-itu…"

Sakura terlihat bingung mengatakannya. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah tau semuanya dari Sasuke."

"B-Benarkah?" Sakura terkejut.

"Hm, Ya. Jadi dia memintaku, Naruto, dan Shikamaru membantunya membatalkan perjodohan ini. Kau tau? Perjodohan Sasuke dan Karin itu terpaksa, karena… Perusahaan Terumi bangkrut sebab ayahnya meninggal. Ayah Karin adalah Sahabat kakek Sasuke, kau tahu?"

Sakura menggeleng. Gaara tersenyum geli, lalu mengacak rambut Sakura. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Senpai… jangan buat rambutku berantakan!"

"Yayaya…" Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Kau tenang saja, Nona Pink! Aku akan membantumu." Sakura tersenyum kecil.

.

Keempat pangeran tersebut berkumpul diruang rahasia mereka. Naruto menggerakkan jari-jarinya ke keyboard dengan cepat. Ia terlihat bermain Game.

"Teme. Aku tahu keluarga Terumi." Ucap Naruo.

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shikamaru menatap Naruto. Naruto paham, lalu menghentikan bermain Game nya.

"Keluarga Terumi mempunyai perusahaan besar yang dikelola oleh Kai Terumi. Karena ia meninggal diusia 45 tahun, perusahaan mengalami masalah besar yang membuat perusahaan itu bangkrut. Karin Terumi. Anak semata wayang dari Kai Terumi dan Mei Terumi mempunyai pacar bernama Suigetsu Hozaki."

Sasuke menyimak dengan sungguh-sungguh. Naruto menatap geli Sasuke. Sebegitu seriuskah pembicaraan ini?

" Tetapi, hubungan mereka berakhir ketika Kai Terumi tidak merestui hubungan mereka karena usia yang masih dini. Ketika berumur 7 tahun, Mei Terumi menjodohkannya dengan anak bungsu Uchiha dan saat itu Suigetsu menghilang. Dan ia berjanji akan kembali saat umurnya 17 tahun. Cuma itu yang kutahu."

"SEBENTAR!" teriak Sasuke. Gaara yang berada disampingnya reflek menutup telinga.

"Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit, Sasuke!" keluh Gaara. Sasuke memutar bolamatanya.

"Suigetsu Hozaki? Aku sempat melihatnya didaftar siswa KHS! Kalau tak salah, ia kelas XII E!" ucap Sasuke semangat. *What?

"Wow. Ia kembali." Komentar Shikamaru. Detik berikutnya ia pun tertidur.

"Hah. Kau beruntung, Teme."

.

.

"Wow~ Tumben… Sasuke-kun membawaku bersamamu~?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Sebenarnya ia tak mau melakukan ini. Menyebalkan, iya gak? Shikamaru? (?)

"Sasuke!" panggil Gaara. Disampingnya berdiri gadis berambut Pink.

"Hn."

"He? Sabaku? Haruno? Kalian pacaran? Cepat sekali? Padahal baru kemarin membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan Sasuke, Haruno?" komentar Karin pedas. Sakura menatap Karin tak suka.

"Diam, makhluk berkacamata!" bentak Sasuke. Gaara berdehem.

"Kau menyindirku."

"Kau sudah tak memakai kacamata bukan? Jadi, jangan tersinggung." Gaara mangut-mangut.

"Karin? Kau kah itu?"

Karin terkejut. Suara yang sudah lama dirindukannya, tetapi ditepisnya karena keinginan Ibunya yang menjodohkannya dengan Uchiha bungsu.

"S-siapa kau? Aku tak kenal!" kilah Karin. Suigetsu menatap Karin bosan.

"Kau ini. Lupa padaku, atau pura-pura gak kenal?"

"S-Sasuke-kun… aku tak kenal dia!" adu Karin. Sasuke menatap Karin tajam.

"Sudahlah, Karin… kami sudah tau kau itu pernah pacaran bersama Suigetsu, tetapi tak direstui karena kalian pacaran diumur 9 tahun." Ledek Shikamaru tanpa merasa bersalah. Karin sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Kau tak mau menyambut pacarmu? Rela bersekolah di China, dan sudah kembali diumur 17 tahun? Kita bisa mengulang kembali kejadian 8 tahun –buat ku. Atau 6 tahun—untukmu- yang lalu?"

Karin segera memeluk Suigetsu, melepas rasa rindunya.

"Ehem… bagaimana, Karin? Tentang perjodohan?" tanya Naruto iri. _Andai saja Hinata ada disini…_

"Aku… aku akan membatalkannya! Maaf mengganggu kehidupan kalian, Haruno. Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke dan Sakura pun tersenyum lega, diikuti Gaara, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tersenyum senang.

.

"A-apa! S-Suigetsu? K-Kau melamar Karin?!" ucap Mei tak percaya. Suigetsu mengangguk.

"T-tapi… Kacamata aneh, rambut aneh, mata merah, dan sikap buruknya. Kau mau melamarnya?"

"Sudah kubilangkan. Gadis kacamata itu bukan tipeku?" celetuk Sasuke. Mereka sekarang berada diruang keluarga Uchiha.

"Haha. Yah, walau begitu aku tetap ingin melamarnya. Maukah Mei-san menjadi mertuaku?" ucap Suigetsu menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar. Mei terlihat tersipu, sedangkan Karin cemberut.

"Kau ini melamar aku atau ibuku sih?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut. Sekarang, ia bisa bersama dengan orang yang disukainya—dicintainya. Setelah menempuh perjalanan cintanya bersama Sasuke, meski yang diingatnya hanya saat bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

"..Ra? Sakura?" panggil Mikoto heran. "Kau melamun?"

"Ah. Tidak. Ada apa Baa-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"UM! Kau akan ditunangkan tahun depan, Sakura!" ucap Rin gembira.

"Huh… Kaa-san! Kan masih satu tahun lagi~" keluh Sakura sedikit cemberut.

"Kau tak sabaran, ya?" ujar Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura merona.

"T-Tidak! A-aku hanya…" Sasuke tertawa kecil. Reflek, ia segera menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis pink tersebut, well, di hadapan **orangtua**nya, dan **teman-temannya** serta **Ibu**, **anak** dan **pacarnya** yang sedang mengobrol tadi.

"Uh~ Otouto! Ternyata kau sudah besar~"

"Mereka malah menyambut kita dengan adegan mesra, Itachi!"

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Ia dan Sakura menatap kedua orang yang sedang tertawa bersama.

"Aniki?"

"Nii-san?"

"Haaaa~ Aku tak sabar memiliki keponakan, Sasori!"

"Yo!" balas Sasori. Wajah Sakura memerah, dan pipi Sasuke dihiasi rona kemerahan tipis.

"Ah… Kita akan menjadi seorang Nenek, Rin!" kata Mikoto, menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ya! Aku tak Sabar."

Fugaku dan Saki hanya menggelengkan kepala.

.

**THE END!**

**OMAKE**

**Menjelang Ujian**

Sasuke sedang memainkan Playstation di ruang TV kediaman Uchiha. Didekatnya terlihat gadis berambut Pink tengah membaca dengan focus.

"Hey, Ayam! Bukannya belajar malah main PS! Ayo belajar!" suruh Sakura sambil memakan cemilan.

"Hn. Tanpa belajar pun aku bisa mengisi soal itu, Jidat." Kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Huuuu~ Sombong!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura.

"Hn. Terserah~" ucap Sasuke dan melanjutkan bermainnya.

"Ayam! Ajari aku! Aku tak tau rumus matematika ini." Pinta Sakura.

"Gak." Ujar Sasuke tetap focus ke layar TV.

"Ayolah."

"Tidak."

"Ayolahhh!"

"No."

"Huh! Baiklah! Aku minta ajari Gaara saja."

Sasuke tetap focus ke layar TV. Sakura kecewa, ia segera membawa bukunya.

"Berani kau melangkah ke rumah Gaara, tak kubiarkan kau masuk ke rumah ini lagi." ancam Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia mengartikan ancaman itu sebagai _'Aku akan mengajarimu, tunggulah sebentar. Bersabarlah, tunggu aku selesaikan permainan ini dulu!'_

Sungguh aneh…

.

.

**UzuKyu Huri-chan** : Ya… Saya hanya sedikit memberi GaaSaku nya. DX Gomen! Yah~ Masalah alur kecepatan sih kayaknya bener! .

**nadialovely** : ini udah update!

**FuRaHeart** : Hohoho~ Hummm… ditambah lagi diksinya biar jelas keterangan tempat sama pelaku di scene itu siapa aja? Saya sedikit tak mengerti~ Gomen, (u.u)

**A/N **: Hufh! Maaf kalau ancur ni fic. Alurnya kecepatan banget. (T,T)

Saya meminta maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan.

Gomen!

Bagi yang berminat, **Review**?


End file.
